Adamant as a Krystal
by Maya-ma
Summary: The adventure of Krystal Feld and her Totodile! Watch as they struggle against all obsticles to get all the way to the top.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krystal Feld was excited. Today she was starting her pokemon journey, even though she was starting at the age of 15. She had passed up the chance for 5 years, claiming to have lost interest in pokemon and dedicating herself to her studies. But that interest had returned, with a passion. Now she had decided to begin training to become a pokemon master. 

After getting up quite early, well...early for her, she quickly changed out of her pajamas. She slipped into light blue shorts with a really long black tank top that covered half of her shorts and another shirt over that, elbow length this time and was white with two navy blue stripes going down the side.

She tried to walk, or in this case hop, into the restroom while trying to put on her blue/white/black sneakers.

"Dang it! I have to hurry-AHP!" She barely managed to save herself from hurting herself as she finished putting the second sneaker on and got hold of the door she nearly crashed into.

Krys sighed in relief as she opened the door and walked in, glancing at herself in the mirror. Her shoulder length raven colored hair was a mess and her blue eyes still looked sleepy. She made a face and reached for her toothbrush.

As she brushed her teeth she also combed her hair she heard her mom calling for her downstairs. Krys finished rinsing out her mouth and washed her face quickly. While she was drying her face she heard a familiar voice.

"Aipom! Ai pom pom!" The voice of her mothers Aipom made Krys hurry up even more. Running back into her room for her travel bag that she had happily packed yesterday. Quickly swinging it over her shoulder so that the strap hung across her body and the bag hung off her left side she ran back out of her room.

Her mothers Aipom followed her, it ever present grin seemed to be wider.

Trying to be both careful and quick, she went down the stairs two steps at a time and nearly ran into her mother at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh! I'm sorry mom!" She said. Her mother looked at her only daughter with sadness.

"Oh, Krys! Your pokegear came back from the shop today!" Her mother said and held out a small device with a chain attached to it.

Krys' eyes widened and glittered with happiness. She took the offered pokegear, and went through it to make sure it was completely fixed. She frowned when she saw that she had to reset the time but quickly inputed the numbers, 8:30 am.

"Do you remember if its Daylight Saving Time?" Her mother asked and Krys held back the urge to laugh. That was something her mother could never remember, no matter what.

"Its not DST mom." She said and put the pokegear over her neck. Krys' eyes shifted down and she looked at her mom's Aipom rushing past her feet, and up to her mothers shoulder. She saw her moms glittering eyes and frowned.

"Come on mom! You let Gold go on his journey without this much drama." She said, trying in her own way to comfort her mother. It obviously wasn't working. Her mother burst into tears and was soon followed by her Aipom. Krys inwardly groaned. This wasn't good. Her mom might decide to keep her from going on her journey. She needed to think of something fast.

"I promise I'll call you every time I get to a city." Krys compromised. Her mom seemed to compose herself, but a single wrong word would be enough to allow her to burst into tears. She sniffed and held out a baby blue wallet. Krys took it, quite interested. Her eyes widened when she saw its contents, 3,000 yen!

"Mom! Thank you so much!" Krys gave a yell that startled the Aipom and gave her mother a tight hug.

"Be sure to call in whenever you can, and call your brother too!" Her mother said during their hug and then let Krys go. Krys nodded in agreement and with one last smile walked out of her home.

Outside it was very bright, despite how early it was. Krys shaded her eyes as she looked up and saw a flock of Pidgey fly by.

"Well, time for me to become a legend." She said to herself and started to walk towards Professor Elm's Laboratory.

Every once in a while she would slow down to say 'Hi' to someone she knew, but didn't stop. Soon she got to the edge of town and stood in front of the Lab.

She felt like she was ready to burst from the excitement but restrained herself. She saw a flash of red at the corner of her eye, and thought about checking it out. Her curiosity won.

Standing there was a girl about her age with waist length red hair and sharp green eyes. She was wearing a short green skirt with longer red shorts underneath and a black long sleeved shirt with red striped going down the sides and red/green/black sneakers.

"Hmm. So this is the famous Lab of Professor Elm." The girl said. Krys walked forward and stepped on a branch, alerting the other girl of her presence. Something the other girl didn't want, and that was made obvious by the way Krys was pushed away.

She stood there a bit surprised and angry. Krys debated going back over there and telling that girl a piece of her mind, but knew that it might start to a fight. She didn't need something like that to help her start out her journey.

And with that she walked into the Lab, wanting to get her mind off that. She looked around, seeing no one in sight and wondered if she was there too early...or too late.

Her fears disappeared when an assistant came out from a side room. She smiled as he walked up to her with a pile of book in his hands that nearly covered his face.

She looked at him concerned, "Would you like me to help?" The assistant turned sideways and looked at her with a red face and gave a pleading nod.

She grinned and took about half of the pile and followed the assistant to a nearby desk. Placing the books there she turned to him and opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Ah, thanks for the help." He looked at her over his glasses and seemed to think for a moment.

"Are you Krystal Feld by any chance?" Krys tilted her head and wondered how he might know her.

"Yup, thats me." The assistant gave a smile and a nod.

"You're mother called in a few days ago and told us to reserve a pokemon for you." He said, making Krys happy. So her mom DID call a few days ago. Krys thought her mother was playing a joke on her when she told Krys that a few days ago, but now she was happy she really she believed her mom.

"Professor Elm should be farther back in the Lab with three starter pokemon, one of which is for you." He said and seemed to think again.

"This is also for you, for helping me out." He said and held out a potion, thinking that she needed to be rewarded for her help. Normally she would have argued against taking something like this, but she was too anxious to get her pokemon. With a wave he wished her luck and turned back to look at the books. Krys turned around and started to walk to the back of the Lab.

When she heard of the famous Professor Elm, she thought about a great man. Strong, intelligent and all that jazz. But when she saw the scrawny man sleeping at his desk, her previous thoughts were shattered.

Frowning slightly she went up to him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Luckily, it worked. He looked at her bleary eyed and squinted. With a groan he picked himself up from his desk and pulled some glasses from his lab coat. With a yawn he put the glasses on and looked at her.

"I take it you're Krystal Feld right?" He asked and yawned again.

"I see. I'm sorry you caught me at such a bad time, but I haven't slept in a while. But anyways, lets get you your pokemon." He said and walked over to a table that held three red and white pokeballs. Each one had a sticker on the top, but each sticker was different. The first one was red with a black shaped flame, the middle one was blue with a black water drop, and the last was green with a black leaf.

Before she could pick one up, Professor Elm interrupted.

"The first one is Cyndaquil, a fire type, the second is Totodile, a water type, and the third is Chikorita, a water type." He explained and pointed at each pokeball in order of its pokemon.

Krys looked at each of them, weighing their strengths and weaknesses.

With a nod, signaling she had chosen, she walked up to the table and took Totodile's ball. The Professor smiled, "Thats a good choice."

Krys laughed and threw the pokeball in the air. The red and white ball opened up and out popped Totodile. It was short blue pokemon that seemed to be posing. It puffed out its chest, showing the yellow v-shaped band on its chest as it put its claws on its small waist. It lifted its head, as if it wanted to show that it had an attitude and wasn't someone to be trifled with. Krys imitated it by putting her fists to her waist.

"Well now, you look really tough." Totodile looked up at her. It seemed to be evaluating her, as it checking out to see if she was good enough to be its trainer. For a few moments its had a serious face before it broke into a toothy grin and it jumped up and down in glee.

'To To Dile!' It growled, and Krys guessed it was a boy. She grinned and bent down, picking it up by his midsection and stood back up. She held it at arms length and looked at it the same way he did her a little while ago.

"I'm positive you and me are going to go all the way to the top!" She said and broke into a fight of laughter that soon Totodile followed. Professor Elm smiled happily, seeing that Krystal would be an excellent trainer for Totodile.

"Okay, thanks a lot Professor." Krys said and held Totodile in her arms as she smiled happily at him. Prof. Elm nodded.

"It was nothing. Oh! Here." He said and pulled out a red rectangular machine. He handed it to a confused Krys.

"Thats a Pokedex. It will record all pokemon that you see and catch. So long as you use it on the pokemon. It will work automatically, just make sure this green part is pointing at the pokemon." He said and pointed at the said part.

Krys was still confused but nodded.

"Thanks again Professor." She said again and finally was able to walk out. As soon as she stepped out of the Lab she put Totodile down so he could walk on his own.

Looking down at him she grinned, "And so begins the journey of Krystal and Totodile!" She said, trying to sound like a narrator. Both her and Totodile laughed at this.

"Okay, seriously now. Its time for us to leave New Bark Town and head off. We've got lots of training to do before we get to Cherrygrove." She said and punched the air.

'Dile To To Dile!' Totodile said and imitated her punch. They had one last laugh before leaving New Bark Town.

* * *

**Maya-ma**: So this is my first ever fanfic. R&R if you'd like. No flames please, my poor little ego couldn't take it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys was walking slowly, taking in the scenery. It wasn't everyday she was able to go out of New Bark Town. Every once in a while she would look down at her side, just to make sure Totodile was still with her.

A gentle breeze swept by and lifted her black hair, at the exact same time a Rattata jumped out. Totodile noticed it before Krys and immediately lept into action. Krys brushed the hair out of her face and nearly yelled when she saw Totodile dodging the Rattatas's tackles with what seemed little effort.

"You go Totodile! Use scratch!" She cheered it on, yelling for Totodile to use its claws on the Rattata when there was an opening.

It didn't take long for the rat pokemon to fall. A few more dodges and another scratch, and Totodile was the victor.

"That was great Totodile!" Krys complimented and picked up her pokemon, giving it a hug. Totodile giggled and squirmed.

'Dile! Toto Dile!'

The walk from New Bark Town to Cherrygrove wasn't a long one by foot. Even for the slowest of travelers, it was only a 2 hour distance. That is, unless the traveler is a rookie trainer that decides to battle every single pokemon encountered.

Krys was such a trainer, and Totodile wasn't any better. It insisted on fighting.

Even though they were currently running away from an angry Sentret, they were still able to make it into Cherrygrove in one piece.

Krys leaned against the welcoming sign, trying to regain her breath and Totodile was leaning against her leg.

"Okay...lets...not...do...that...again." Krys said between pants. Totodile gave a weak 'To' in response, saying it totally agreed.

"Well, well. This is pathetic. Did the WALK to Cherrygrove tire BOTH of you out? I'm glad I chose a different pokemon." Krys heard a voice sneer behind them. Quickly turning around, Krys' scowled at the person she saw.

It was the redheaded girl from New Bark Town. Just seeing her made her remember her previous anger.

"Ha! There's no pokemon that can beat Totodile." Krys said coldly in their defense. The other girl only flicked her bangs away from her face, showing her indifference and making Krys angrier.

"Oh yeah? Then put you're pokemon were your mouth is." The unnamed girl sneered. She pulled out a red and white pokeball, and Krys instantly got the idea. Both Krys and Totodile seemed to get a burst of energy. Totodile lept in front of Krys and glared at the other girl. The other girl simply smirked and unleashed her own pokemon.

A light green pokemon that was standing on all fours looked at Totodile defiantly. A giant leaf sprouted from its head and was held up high. A collar of darker green seeds, the same shade as the leaf, encircled its neck.

'Chiko Chi Ri Rita!' It growled at them. Krys took out the pokedex that Professor Elm had given her and pointed it at the other girls' pokemon.

_Chikorita, a grass type._

_It loves to bask in sunlight. It uses the leaf on its head to seek out warm places and to keep foes at bay. _The monotonous voice of the pokedex said.

Krys frowned, knowing this was going to be a challenge. It had a type advantage, and Totodile was already weakened from the previous training battles. For a moment Krys looked down at Totodile, trying to think of a strategy.

"What? Are you too scared to fight?" The other girl taunted. Krys looked up and glared at her.

"Lets show them what we're made of Totodile! Use Leer!" Totodile closed its eyes for a second and then reopened them, but this time its eyes were glowing a malicious red. The Chikorita took a step back, slightly intimidated.

"Chikorita! Use Tackle!" Chikorita's trainer commanded. The green pokemon charged at the still leering Totodile. At the last possible second Krys issued her second command.

"Now Totodile! Use scratch!" The red glow faded and Totodile lifted its clawed paw before smacking aside the charging Chikorita.

The Chikorita was throw quite far back. Krys and Totodile were slightly stunned. Despite the type disadvantage and lower life points of Totodile, its speed and strength was still greater.

The damaged Chikorita slowly got up and glared at them, the other girl glaring as well.

"Chikorita use you're Growl!" The command was yelled, and Chikorita obeyed. A menacing growl erupted from its mouth, making Totodile close its eyes in pain and hold its paws to its ears, trying to drown out the sound as Krys growled in anger.

"Totodile! Use you're scratch!"

Without a command or warning, Chikorita ran straight for Totodile and rammed into the blue pokemon. Totodile was thrown back, a bit farther back from Krys. Krys gasped and turned around quickly to make sure her Totodile was still conscious and sighed when it slowly picked itself up.

Krys turned back towards the girl, who was wearing an irritating smirk, and frowned. They needed to win, and fast. Totodile couldn't take another hit like that.

Krys heard a weak growl and looked down in front of her. Totodile was there know. It was growling angrily, making it obvious that it wasn't going to allow Chikorita to get away with that.

Being quicker than Chikorita, Totodile ran up to it only to be blocked from its target by the giant leaf. They grass pokemon was holding its ground as Totodile ran around it, trying to find an opening. It seemed to get angrier with each passing second before it finally stopped dead in front of the giant leaf.

With an idea in its head it crouched down, Krys noticed this and instantly knew what Totodile was planning. She grinned and looked up at the other girl who seemed clueless as to the blue pokemon's intention.

Totodile released all the power it had left through its legs and lept up into the air, using its tail to help it turn in mid-air. From there it landing behind a startled Chikorita and with a look that clearly showed who was victorious, Totodile used its claws to knock Chikorita into the welcome sign, leaving in nice Chikorita shaped dent there.

The leaf pokemon fell to the ground with a thump and stayed there, despite all the angry yells coming from its trainer. Finally she gave up and recalled her Chikorita angrily. She turned to a happy Krys and a cheering Totodile.

"So what? Its only because your pokemon has been training longer. My name is Silva, and you better stay out of my way." Silva said and walked past Krys at a brisk pace. Krys gave a relieved sigh and looked down at her Totodile.

She bent down to pick up Totodile, seeing as how he was much more tired than she was, with him being IN the battle and all. She walked into town and stopped when she heard a strange noise. Looking around quickly she frowned, what was it?

Her curiosity was dispelled when she heard another snore and looked down at the pokemon cradled in her arm. Krys gave Totodile a mock glare.

"Such a persevering pokemon I have." She joked, and gave a slightly chuckle. Totodile deserved his rest after that amazing leap he pulled.

One of the great things about Pokemon Centers, other than being rest spots for trainers and their pokemon, was that they were always located at the entrance of town. Krys was extremely glad for this. She walked in, slightly surprised there were only a few people in the building.

Shrugging this off walked forwards to whom she guessed was the Nurse.

A cheerful looking red head looked at her from the other side of the counter.

"Good Afternoon and Welcome to Cherrygrove's pokemon center. I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like me to heal you're pokemon?" She said with the air of someone that knew what they were doing. Krys grinned and nodded at Nurse Joy. Reaching for a pocket in her bag she pulled out a red and white pokeball. She pointed it at Totodile and watched at he turned into a red light before being sucked into the ball in her hand.

Krys handed over the ball to the Nurse and watched as it was set on a machine she remembered seeing in Professor Elms' Lab. While she was thinking about that, Nurse Joy had finished healing Totodile and was holding out the pokeball.

"Thanks." Krys said as she took back her pokemon. Nurse Joy smiled.

"You're welcome. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." The redhead said before turning towards a computer.

Krys nodded quickly and walked out of the pokemon center. She left her Totodile in his pokeball, just so that he could continue his sleep and walked around town. What amazed her was that a Pokemart was right next door to the center. She walked in and went right up to the counter.

"Hello! How can I help you?" The person across the counter said, startling Krys. Krys smiled nervously.

"Can I see what you have?" The store owner nodded and handed her what seemed like a shopping list. Krys browsed through it, making note of what she would need soon and what she might need later. Handing back the list Krys smiled, "Can I have 5 Pokeballs, 7 Potions, and 1 Antidote."

With a nod the store owner quickly produced all the items she asked for and set them down on the counter.

Krys was lucky. Today there was a discount on all items, and they only cost half their original price. Meaning she was actually able to pay for it all, and a few extra pokeballs. With a thankful grin she put all the items in their respective pockets and walked out of the store.

There really wasn't anything else to do here in Cherrygrove, there was not Gym here. Totodile was healed, she had stocked up on items. They were ready to keep going.

Krys was walking deep in thought, thinking about how Silva got a Chikorita, knowing she wasn't from New Bark Town. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone sneak up on her until it was too late.

Her gaze turned black and she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Guess who?"

* * *

**Maya-ma**:Yup. Second chapter. R&R Please. Also, no flames please. As I said in the previous chapter, my poor little ego couldn't take it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys held back the urge to yell. That voice...that voice was so familiar to her. Her own hands went up and tried to pull the hands covering her eyes. 

"GOLD!" She said, excited. A chuckle was heard behind her and she felt Gold take his hand off her eyes. She quickly turned around and hugged her older brother. He hugged her back for a few seconds and then separated.

Krys took a good look at her brother, she hadn't seen him for a while. Gold had been sent to run an errand for Professor Elm a few weeks ago and was probably on his way home now.

His ever present hat was on his head and his dark black hair was poking out from under, slightly falling over his bright green eyes. He was wearing long yellow shorts and a white and white sweater.

Seeing movement on the ground Krys' eyes followed that and she found herself looking at a long yellow pokemon that was standing on its hind legs with one paw on Gold's leg to keep it upright. It had a long blue stripe running down the tip of its nose to its bottom.

'Quil? Lava Quilava Quil Quil!' The pokemon said quietly to Gold while tugging gently on his shorts. Gold looked down as well and smiled at his Quilava.

"Hey, Quilava. You remember Krys right? It was only a few weeks ago." He said and kneeled down to pet Quilava.

Krys croutched down and looked at Quilava, smiling. For a few seconds it seemed to try to remember before it seemed to succeed. It gave off a happy 'Lava!' and gave her an affectionate pat with its paw on Krys' knee.

Krys gave a small giggle and returned the gesture, but on Quilava's head before she stood up straight followed by Gold.

"In only a few weeks Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava. You must have really trained!" Krys said amazed at her brother. Gold gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. If you're going that way, there's lots of Rattata that way plus a few trainers." Gold said telling her what to expect. Krys smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks." Gold looked at her, trying to figure something out and Krys looked back at him, slightly worried.

"Um...you okay?" She asked him and gulped as he leaned forward and looked her in the eye.

"Heard from mom that I should meet you here in Cherrygrove since you had gotten your first pokemon, I'm just trying to figure out what pokemon you chose. I know you wouldn't pick Cyndaquil, only because I got it. So that would leave...Chikorita or Totodile." He said and closed one of his eyes, as if that would help him. Krys laughed nervously, knowing her brother really wanted to know what pokemon she chose.

Holding her hands up in defense she laughed and pushed him back.

"Calm down Sherlock! If you want to know, just ask!" She said and laughed at his expression. Quilava also gave a small snicker.

Gold smirked, "Fine then. What pokemon did you choose sis?"

Krys gave him an excited smile and pulled out a pokeball from her pocket. Gold and Quilava looked at it curiously as Krys threw it up in the air. The pokeball opened and released her recently healed pokemon.

Totodile seemed to have been sleeping in a fetal position because it suddenly sprang up in a way that suggested it. Gold looked at it and laughed as it danced in joy and Quilava continued to look at it curiously.

"A Totodile huh? Good choice. It was hard to imagine you with a Chikorita." He said and watched as Quilava cautiously walked up to the dancing Totodile and tapped it with its paw. It was then that Krys found out that Totodile was ticklish and were. Totodile gave a squeal and jumped up even higher while Quilava gave a slight giggle, joined in by Krys and Gold.

"Well, it was great seeing you Krys. Hope you have fun and travel safe." Gold said after a few minutes of simply watching Totodile and Quilava poke each other. Krys looked at her brother gratefully and gave him one last hug.

Gold held her for a few seconds and then walked back, Quilava faithfully following. Krys felt like crying, seeing her brother depart, but she knew it wasn't going to be forever. They'd see each other again.

"See ya Gold! Bye Quilava!" Krys yelled at their departing backs and heard Totodile also yelling his goodbyes.

She looked down at him and gave him a smirk, which he answered with a toothy smile.

"Violet City better watch out! 'Cause Krystal and Totodile are on their way!" Krys yelled and scooped up her cheering Totodile. Together they walked out of Cherrygrove, towards Rt 30 and then Violet City.

* * *

**Maya-ma**: And it is three! Sorry its a little short, just didn't feel like making this one too long. As stated before, R&R please and no flames. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

"Hey, Totodile, do you think we should keep going? Its getting dark, what if we don't reach Violet City in time?" Krys stopped and looked at her companion. Totodile looked up at her with an exasperated look. 

'Dile Toto Toto Totodile!' He said and shrugged his shoulders.

Krys sighed and sarcastically said, "I'm so glad you could help me decide." Totodile seemed to smirk at her and gave her a gentle nudge with his head.

Krys looked up and shaded her eyes as she stared at the setting sun. She walked off to the side of the road and looked at her pokegear as she sat down. Totodile followed her and climbed into her lap, curious as to see what she was looking at. On the pokegear screen was a miniature map of the entire Jhoto region, a wonderful addition Krys had ordered to be installed when it had been sent to be fixed.

Frowning, she turned the gear off and put it around her neck again. Krys looked down at Totodile, still on her lap but now looking up at her, and smiled.

"We can either camp out here and wait for tomorrow to make it to Violet or we could keep going and make it there a bit after nightfall." She said, wanting to know which one he would prefer. Totodile seemed to think it over before scrambling out of her lap and back onto the road. He jumped up and down while pointing in the direction they should go.

Krys gave a laugh, "Okay. Just don't blame me if you get tired. She stood up and brushed off any dirt off her light blue shorts. Both Krys and Totodile continued walking north on Rt. 30, meeting only one trainer that wanted to battle them. Needless to say, the trainer only had a baby Rattata that Totodile defeated in one scratch.

Night had fallen and Krys could tell they were nearing the City, mainly because she could see lights off in the distance.

Both of them were resting for a few minutes, since they had gotten hungry. Totodile was gobbling up some rice balls he managed to take fro Krys, while Krys was nibbling on one. Finally Krys had finished her first rice ball and reached for another...but her fingers only brushed the napkin. Confused she quickly looked down and held back a yell.

"Totodile! Did you take the last rice ball!" Krys asked her Totodile. He only looked at her surprised and quickly let out a series of squeals and waved his arms around, trying to show her it wasn't him. Krys frowned, were did the last one go?

Krys scowled when she heard what sounded like a snicker. Who was laughing at her! She quickly turned around, her eyes searching frantically for the source. Finally her eyes stopped and rested on a floating ball of purple gas. She glared at the culprit, still with the rice ball in its mouth.

"Hey! Thats mine!" She yelled at it and watched as it nearly dropped it. It must've had incredible speed, because it quickly went down and caught it again. It gobbled it all in one gulp, as if to mock her.

A growl erupted from both her throat and stomach.

"Totodile! Use your scratch." She yelled. Krys watched in despair as Totodile only seemed to make the culprit laugh rather than damage it. Krys scowled as Totodile continued to try to land a hit.

Finally, it hit her. This was a ghost pokemon, so a physical kind of attack wasn't going to work on it. For one Krys was glad she had listened to Gold drone on about pokemon attributes a few years back.

Krys smirked and reached for something in her bag. While reaching, she told Totodile to jump back closer to her and decided to test out a move he'd learned earlier.

"Totodile use your water gun!" Totodile opened his jaws wide and Krys watched in amazement and a steady stream of water burst forth. Obviously the ghost pokemon wasn't expecting that because its glowing eyes widened and was thrown back.

Krys didn't wait for it to recover. She threw the object she had reached for earlier and saw as it engulfed the pokemon in a red light. The red and white pokeball fell to the ground and shook violently, showing that the ghost was desperately trying to get out. Finally, the ball gave a small beep and stopped shaking.

Krys and Totodile stood there stunned. Krys had caught her first pokemon and Totodile had helped her. For a few seconds there was pure silence before both of them finally started to jump up and down in joy.

"That was great Totodile!" Krys congratulated her pokemon and gave it a hug. Releasing Totodile, she walked over to the newly captured pokemon and looked at it. With a satisfied grin she threw it in the air and watched as the pokemon flew out.

'Gas Gastly Gas Gas' It said mischievously and floated around her. Krys gave a laugh and pulled out her pokedex.

_Gastly. Ghost Type_

_With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However it can be blown away by the wind._

The monotonous voice said. Krys looked at Gastly that still encircled her.

"Just...don't steal any more rice balls. I've got plenty more." She said and watched as Gastly cackled and stopped in front of her. The black sphere was surrounded by a light purple gas. Its large eyes looked at her and she stared at its fanged mouth slightly cautious.

"Well, we should continue on to Violet. Nothing else to do here. I'll have you healed when we get there Gastly." Krys said and recalled Gastly into its new home. She looked down at Totodile and shook her head.

"Lets just go." She said and ignored Totodile's laughter.

It was late by they time they reached the city and the only place that was open was the pokemon center. Fortunately for her, that was the only place she wanted to go.

She walked inside and nearly fainted. The woman that was walking around, turning off the lights for the night, was the nurse from Cherrygrove. The redhead seemed to notice Krys and came up to her.

"Good evening. You're out late. I take it you'd like a room and your pokemon healed?" She asked and Krys nodded dumbly. The nurse tilted her head and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay miss?" Krys and Totodile gaped, and the nurse was reminded of a Magikarp.

Finally Krys managed to find her voice, alebit a squeaky one, and said, "I...you...we...I just saw you in Cherrygrove!"

The nurse finally seemed to figure out what had Krys like that and gave a small laugh.

"That was my younger sister Joy. My other sisters, cousins, and aunts work at pokemon centers around the Jhoto Region." Nurse Joy explained to the bewildered Krys. Again, Krys just nodded dumbly. It was much too late for her to be thinking too hard about anything, much less something as difficult as that.

"I'll show you to your room and take your pokemon so they can be healed." Nurse Joy said and started walking farther into the pokemon center with Krys and Totodile following closely behind. Krys walked into a small, but comfortable room provided by the pokemon centers for trainers. She took out Gastly's ball and recalled Totodile.

Krys gave a tired goodnight to the departing Nurse and climbed into bed. She wasn't use to staying up, especially this late.

As soon as Krys' head touched the pillow, she was out.

* * *

**Maya-ma**: And its another. I want to thank those that have been leaving me reviews and hope they continue to. This story should loosely follow the events in Gold/Silver/Crystal but there will be many differences that will separate it from the games. R&R please and no flames. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys groaned inwardly. Every part of her was sore and she didn't even know why! Maybe it was the bed. Whatever it was, it had her in a foul mood and was not being helped by the chipper Nurse Joy. 

She had gotten back Totodile and Gastly a few minutes ago, but was unable to leave because Nurse Joy started telling her a story.

Krys desperately tried to think of anything that might help her escape this boredom when her salvation came.

"Ano...Nurse Joy? Could you please take a look at my Rattata?" A small boy came up to them and saved Krys. Nurse Joy apologized for having to leave her, but Krys waved that apology away. The nurse left with the boy and Krys gave a grateful sigh.

"That was...horrible." Krys said once she was outside the pokemon center. She was going to take a small tour around Violet before going in to challenge the Gym Leader. She secured her pokeballs on her belt and shifted her bag around so it was more comfortable and started walking.

Krys was amazed to say the least. She'd never been in such a bit city! The farthest she'd ever gone was Cherrygrove a few years ago but know...she was going to travel all over!

It was very pleasant in Violet City. There were a few houses with stores conveniently nearby. A few parks with small lakes scattered around the city. But the two largest buildings caught her attention.

One she instantly recognized as the Gym because of the big sign it had, but the other she had no idea about.

And thats were she was going to go.

She walked in and way that there were plenty of tourists with a few monks. Her attention then shifted towards the swaying center. Her eyebrows rose and she walked closer to it. Her hand gingerly rose to touch it but was stopped by one of the monks.

"Please, do not touch the swaying center." He said and Krys blushed. The monk then seemed to notice her pokeballs and his eyes widened.

"Are you here to challenge our master for his treasure?" He asked and pointed at her pokeballs. Krys tilted her head.

"Huh?" She asked, clearly lost. The monk studied her for a moment.

"At the top of the tower is out master, if you defeat him in a pokemon battle, he is to give you a special treasure." The monk explained and Krys' eyes widened as well as her smile.

"I think I'll take this challenge." She said confident and saw an approving look on the monks face.

"That is wonderful to hear. Please follow me," He said and led her to some stairs that led upwards.

"Just keep going upwards until you reach out master. There will be other monks there to challenge you before you get to him. I wish you luck." He said and walked away. Krys looked up the flight of stairs with a thoughtful expression before she broke into a smile and started up.

When she got to the top of the stairs she was slightly disappointed, it was empty save for the swaying center. She shrugged and saw another flight of stairs and walked toward it with a frown.

"I challenge you! Watch as my pokemon defeat you." A monk yelled and jumped out of nowhere, startling Krys. Krys put her hand over hear fluttering heart and pulled out a pokeball. She threw it forward at the same time the monk did.

Krys had let out her newly caught Gastly and was disappointed at the pokemon she was the monk was going to use. It subtly reminded her of the swaying center. Its large bell shaped head was green and reminded her of her mother's plants, but much uglier and it waved to leaves (Which she guessed/hoped were its arms) at Gastly. Gastly hardly seemed intimidated and gave a chuckle as it stuck out its tongue at the pokemon.

"Bellsprout, use Growth!" The monk ordered and the Bellsprout glowed green before the swaying lessened. Krys gave a small sigh and looked at Gastly.

"We can win this Gastly! Use your Lick!" She said and watched as Gastly floated up to Bellsprout and used its long tongue to lick it. Instantly the Bellsprout shuddered and fell backwards, knocked out. Krys looked slightly stunned. That was fast.

"Fufufu. That was a good battle. Go on and be ready to take on the master!" The monk said as he recalled his fainted pokemon and seemed to disappear. Krys sighed and looked at Gastly, who was looking back at her.

"Think you can take on the entire tower of monks?" She asked it and watched as it cackled.

'Gas Gas Gastly Gas.' It laughed, and Krys took that as a sign for yes.

"Well then, lets get this done." Krys said and started to walk towards the stairs, Gastly floating beside her.

Krys was disappointed. She had though there would be more challengers and that they would be more...challenging. But Gastly had knocked them all out by himself with a lick or two. Krys and Gastly had made it all the way to the top of the tower and had defeated the last of the monks.

They were walking to the other side of the room when Krys stopped short and stared with her mouth agape. Silva was there holding some kind of disk, with a furious look on her face. Krys hoped Silva didn't challenge her to a battle.

Silva spotted Krys and walked up to her, her posture showing off that she had an attitude. Silva looked at Gastly disdainfully and ignored it when she turned her attention to Krys.

"This poor bleeding heart is so weak even you could beat him. Talking about not trusting my pokemon. So what? As long as they win I don't care." She said and brushed past Krys. Krys stared at Silva's retreating back and frowned.

'Gast Gas Gatly Gas Gast?' Gastly said quietly to Krys and she was startled by its sudden change of attitude. She knew it was because of what Silva said. Krys smiled warmly at Gastly.

"Of course I don't think like that. I care about you. You and Totodile are my friends and I will trust you." She said and for a moment forgot that it was a ghost pokemon. She lifted her hand to pet its head (Thats all it is anyways) and was amazed to see that her hand didn't phase right through Gastly. Gastly seemed to transform back to its previous state of mind as is cackled again.

Krys smiled and started to walk towards the monks' master. The elderly man looked at Krys with approval in his eyes and without a word pullout a pokeball. Krys told Gastly to jump in and try its best.

Out of the master's pokeball popped out a strange bird pokemon with brown feathers and only one foot. Krys was slightly unnerved by its to large eyes that didn't seem to blink and pulled out her pokedex.

_Hoothoot the Night owl pokemon._

_It begins to hoot at the exact same time everyday. Some trainers use them as clocks._

Krys stared at it.

"Of all the useless..." Krys started but didn't finish her sentence and put away her pokedex.

"Hoothoot use foresight." The master ordered and Krys watched in confusion as its eyes glowed red, but didn't seem to affect Gastly. Gastly too seemed to be confused about that. Krys shrugged it off and ordered Gastly to use lick.

Gastly obeyed and floated up to the Hoothoot and gave it a long lick but it wasn't knocked out. Suddenly Hoothoot jumped forward and tackled Gastly, something that Krys wasn't expecting.

"What the? Gastly use Hypnosis!" She said, loosing her cool. Tackle was a normal type of attack, something that shouldn't be able to hurt Gastly. But..it did. What had happened. Krys thought back and her eyes widened. That attack, foresight. It must have been able to make Gastly solid.

Krys watched as Hoothoot woke up after one turn and thought desperately of a plan.

"Gastly...use...use Nightshade!" She yelled, hopeful that Gastly had grown enough during their trek upstairs. To her amazement, as well as the master's and his Hoothoot's, Gastly let loose a jet black ray from its mouth and threw back the Hoothoot. The bird pokemon stayed down and was soon recalled by its trainer.

The elderly man walked up to her and and smiled.

"That was quite an amazing battle young lady. For defeating my, here is your prize. Its a Hidden Machine, or HM, that teaches the move Flash to a pokemon. Though to be able to use it out of battle, you'll need Violet City's Gym Badge first." He said and handed her a gold colored disk. Krys took it gingerly in her hands and thanked the master.

Krys turned to look at her ecstatic Gastly and smiled at it.

"You did it Gastly, I knew you would. Now, lets go get you healed again at the pokemon center and then we'll get ourselves a Gym Badge." She said and started walking back down the long flight of stairs, Gastly behind her. Krys inwardly wince, knowing she was probably going to get another story from Nurse Joy but decided it was worth it in order to get Gastly healed.

* * *

**Maya-ma**: What can I say?...R&R please? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

She sat just sat there. Krys was bored and felt like dozing off, but that was a bad idea. She needed to get Gastly back before she could do anything. But while she was waiting, she was also thinking. 

_What should we do now? I think its still too early to take on a Gym Leader, even if Gastly took on the entire Sprout Tower_ (She had learned its name after talking with Nurse Joy)_ a surprise like that Foresight would mean a definite loss. We need to train some more, and maybe catch another pokemon to help out._

She thought to herself before taking a sip of some tea that Nurse Joy had given her earlier. She sighed and looked into the delicious green liquid.

She looked up when she saw a pair of white shoes enter her sight and looked at the still chipper Nurse Joy. She was holding out Gastly's pokeball, which Krys took gratefully.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy. I'm sorry if you've been seeing a lot of use lately." Krys said. Nurse Joy giggled and shook her head.

"Its quite alright. Its great to see trainers that try to have their pokemon healed as often as possible. I'm guessing you're going to take on Falkner?" Nurse Joy said and looked at Krys' puzzled look, a look that Krys seemed to be wearing a lot lately. Nurse Joy giggled again.

"Falkner is the Violet City's Gym Leader. He uses bird pokemon," Nurse Joy said and looked at Krys as if she was debating something, "Tell you what? I'll help you get a pokemon that will really help."

Krys' eyes widened and her hands tightened around Gastly's pokeball.

"Really?" Krys breathed out, hoping this wasn't some joke. The Nurse giggled and nodded while she sat next to Krys.

"If you go to the Northwest exit/entrance of the city, I've heard there's a good patch of grass just outside of that, that if one is lucky, they're able to catch a fire pokemon. I don't know exactly what pokemon its suppose to be, because I've heard trainers say different ones, but its a fire pokemon. That'll give you an advantage in this gym, and who knows? Maybe the rest of the Gyms as well?" Nurse Joy said to a gaping Krys.

Krys jumped up and Nurse Joy could see the determination in her blue eyes.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy! I'm gonna to catch me one of those pokemon!" She said and with a small wave, ran out of the pokemon center. Nurse Joy gave another giggle as she stood up and continued her Nursing duties.

Krys was running towards that entrance/exit Nurse Joy had told her about. It was mid afternoon and there were plenty of people up and about, making Krys go much slower than she wanted. But eventually she got there, albeit a bit tired, but there.

She started walking around the grass, trying to find the so called fire pokemon, but with no luck. There were plenty of Rattata, Pidgey, and Bellsprout, but none of that fire pokemon.

Krys sat down in the middle of the grass, and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Man, that was a waste of time. What if Nurse Joy had been told a false rumor?" Krys thought to herself as she let herself fall back to the soft grass and looked up at the sky with her hands beneath her head, using them as pillows.

She heard a twig snapping somewhere to her left, but ignored it, thinking it was another Pidgey. But a low growl quickly dispelled that thought and Krys got off her back and onto her hands and knees.

She held back a scream as she stared at the angry canine face before her.

A small orange puppy with black stripes along its back and rear legs with a black "V"-shaped marking on its left front leg and its right paw all black and cream-colored fur on its tail, chest/muzzle, and head growled angrily at her. She was obviously in its territory and in its face.

Krys jumped back and scrambled to her feet. Her heart was racing. This was the fire pokemon that Nurse Joy was talking about. Asides from its cute look, it also seemed capable of fighting. Though the cute part made her want it even more.

"Totodile! Lets get it." Krys said and threw out Totodile's pokeball. Totodile jumped out and instantly used its scratch attack on the puppy pokemon.

'Growl Growlithe Lithe Growl' The now named pokemon barked and jumped forward, clamping its sharp teeth upon Totodile's side. Totodile gave a yell of protest, even though its tough skin protected it. With a well aimed smack, Totodile was able to throw Growlithe back.

"Good job Totodile, now use Water Gun!" She ordered, impressed by Totodile and the resilience of the Growlithe. A jet stream of water burst forth from Totodile's jaws and hit Growlithe dead on.

The wild Growlithe was thrown back quite a few feet and landed harshly on its back. Krys winced and decided to finally use a pokeball.

The red and white orb flew it Growlithe's direction and seemed to make it dissapear. For a few moments the pokeball wiggled, showing just how much Growlithe was fighting for its freedom, before it stopped and a familiar 'beep' confirmed it had been caught.

Krys gave a whoop of happiness and ran up to the pokeball, Totodile following but at a slower pace. Kyrs' happy look faded as she saw her normally hyper Totodile trudge along. She instantly recalled it into its pokeball and took off in a mad sprint towards the pokemon center.

"There's no need to worry Krys. Totodile will be perfectly fine by tomorrow morning. He simply put a lot of effort into battling Growlithe and was really tired. No need to worry!" Nurse Joy tried to calm down a pacing Krys. Her hands here clenched so tight her knuckles were white and her face showed anger.

"I was so stupid! I should have switched him out earlier and used Gastly! I'm so stupid! I should've-" Her rant was cut off by a sharp pain on her cheek. Her eyes widened as she stared at a girl that was standing in front of her.

The girls long dark purple hair seemed black in the center's light and her light purple eyes glinted with anger. The girl had a simple black tank top on with hints of an orange one underneath and some jeans that were folded up. The girl that slapped her crossed her arms and glared at Krys.

"Would you stop? Knowing how Totodile's are, yours wouldn't have left that battle even if you had ordered it to. At that moment you must have known that, so don't beat yourself up for it. If you want, I could do that." She said and Krys stared with her mouth open. Nurse Joy covered her mouth with her hands, but it was more to cover up her laughter than anything else.

Krys' sighed. Normally she would have started a fight with this girl for that slap, but knew it was for her own good. But it still hurt!

"Okay, I'll stop. But you didn't have to slap me!" She yelled at the purple haired girl. The other girl gave a smirk.

"I know." She said and laughed. Krys stared at her for a few minutes before she started laughing as well. Hey, laughter is contagious.

Nurse Joy put her hands on each of their shoulders and said, "Glad to see you to getting along. I'm going to finish up my rounds. You two can stay here for the night." Both girls nodded and Nurse Joy left.

"Thanks...I guess, for the slap. I'm Krystal Feld, but you can call me Krys." Krys said and held out her hand towards the new girl. The other girl stared curiously at Krys and smiled while before taking her hand in a frindly handshake.

"And I'm Seline Aurion."

* * *

**Maya-ma**: So there's a new pokemon for Krys! Yay! And Krys made a new friend! Again Yay! Kudos for me! Yay! Anyways, R&R please 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys laughed as she picked up Totodile. She was unbelievably happy that he was back to his old self. At her feet was her new Growlithe and floating above them was Gastly. 

Seline smiled happily at them with her arms crossed. Krys looked at Seline and smiled back.

"So Krys, are you gonna take on the Gym Leader here?" Seline asked as she uncrossed her arms. Krys gave a small laugh and nodded.

"How about a small battle first? One on One." Seline asked. Krys' eyes widened before her mouth because a giant grin.

"You're on!" She declared to the purple haired girl and gave her a thumbs up before recalling Gastly and Growlithe into their pokeballs. Seline laughed and followed Nurse Joy who led them to a small place behind the pokemon center so they could have their battle.

Both girls stood facing each other wit Nurse Joy as their referee (Nurse Joy had left one of her Chansey's in charge) and held out their pokeballs.

"I choose you, Pyre!" Seline yelled and threw out a white and red pokeball. Out of that pokeball appeared an orange lizard-like pokemon with big blue eyes, a lighter orange underbelly and a tail almost as long as it was with a bright flame on the tip.

Krys' eyes widened once more as she pulled out her pokedex.

_Charmander, the flame lizard pokemon._

_The flame on its tail shows the strength of its life force as well as a meter for its emotions. If it is weak, the flame also burns weakly. _

Krys smiled in amazement. Her new friend had a really good pokemon, but hers was better.

She put Totodile down on the ground and said, "I choose Totodile!" Totodile have a happy yell and jumped forward, staring evenly at Charmander.

"Pyre! Use your Growl!" Seline ordered her pokemon and Krys frowned. Such an attack would surely work at such close range, meaning Totodile would have to go on the defensive.

"Totodile, move away, don't let Charmander hit you!" Krys said her first order, but not quickly enough. Seline had already ordered Charmander to use tackle on Totodile. The small blue pokemon was unable to block or evade that tackle and was thrown back. Totodile stood up slowly and shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Okay, use Water Gun Totodile!" Krys said and hoped Charmander's speed wasn't high. They were off to a bad start, and things probably wouldn't get any better.

"Use your Quick Attack Pyre." Seline ordered calmly, unlike Krys' frantic commands. Nurse Joy noticed this. Seline was in perfect control, while Krys seemed to be struggling to keep up with the pace of the match. Pyre quickly took off from his place, leaving a puddle of water in his place from Totodile's water gun.

The only thing Totodile and Krys saw of him for those few seconds was an orange blur rushing up to Totodile much to quickly for him to do anything. Totodile was sent flying past Krys. She turned around and ran towards her fallen pokemon. Totodile laid there with a dazed look on his face, clearly unable to battle.

"That was a good battle, is Totodile alright?" Seline said ran up behind them, followed by Pyre and Nurse Joy. Krys nodded and helped the dazed Totodile sit up, while she pulled out a Potion from her bag. Krys opened Totodile's jaws a bit and poured the Potion's liquid into him. Instantly he jumped up and seemed to gag, earning a laugh from everyone around him.

"Wow Seline, your Charmander's strong!" Krys said and knelt down to look at the fire lizard closely. It gave her a quick 'hello' and then hid timidly behind Seline's leg. Seline sighed and Krys gave a chuckle.

"He is strong, but also very timid. Only in a battle does he go all out." She said and knelt down as well, gently pushing him so he was in front of her.

"Don't worry Pyre, she's not gonna hurt you. This is Krys, she's our new friend." Seline said calmly to the shy Charmander and patted its head. Krys gave Pyre a small wink and stood up, followed by Seline. Nurse Joy had already gone inside to tend to other pokemon. Both girls walked back into the pokemon center and sat down on one of the many couches there, accompanied by Pyre and Totodile.

"So Seline, were are you from?" Krys asked, wanting to know more about her friend. Seline was quiet for a moment, giving Krys the impression that maybe she didn't want to say, but interrupted Krys' thought by speaking.

"I'm actually from the Kanto region, but my mum moved us over to Jhoto a year ago. We live in Ecruteak City, well...I did before I started my pokemon journey." Seline said quietly. Pyre seemed to notice his trainer's sadness and patted her leg. Seline smiled slightly and rubbed his head affectionately. Krys closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've never moved, so I wouldn't know how hard that would be, but I can imagine." Krys said sadly. Seline looked at her slightly surprised and then laughed, startling Krys.

"Don't worry about it, I like it here in Jhoto. Plus, I've made a good friend!" She said and tilted her head so her dark purple hair shifted and fell over Pyre, covering him. Krys saw that and laughed. Seline turned to look but her hair moved and she only saw Pyre wiggling his nose. Seline shrugged and shook her head.

"I really should be going anyways. I told mum I would be at Ecruteak by today, so I should get going before she freaks." Seline said and stood up. Krys followed her and held out her hand. Seline looked at it before looking at Krys.

"I'm positive we'll see each other again. I want a rematch then!" Krys said and smiled at Seline. Seline smiled back and took Krys' hand, shaking it.

"You got it. I'll be stronger then too, don't expect an easy match." She laughed and let go of Krys' hand. She scooped up Charmander in her arms and with one last smile she walked out of the pokemon center. Krys looked sadly at her friend's retreating back.

'To To Dile.' Totodile comforted her and patted her leg. Krys laughed and scooped up Totodile.

"We'll see them again and next time, we'll be the winners!" She laughed with him and started to walk out of the center after making sure she had enough supplies for the upcoming challenge. Soon enough, Krys stood in front of the city's Gym. Without pausing she walked in, Totodile still in her arms.

"Welcome Challenger. I am Falkner, Violet City's Gym Leader. I presume you are here to challenge me for a badge?" A blue haired boy in front of her said. Krys nodded slowly. Falkner, the Gym leader...he seemed so young. He seemed only a few years older than her, and already held a high position. This somehow encouraged her to try her best.

"Very well." He said and pulled out a single pokeball. Krys set down Totodile, showing she was using him to battle. Falkner understood and nodded.

"A one on one battle. A Zephyr Badge is at stake." He said and threw out his pokeball, revealing a brown bird pokemon with a long crown of reddish pink feathers.

'Pidge Pidgeotto!' It yelled at spread out its formidable wings in an attempt to intimidate Totodile. It didn't work. Totodile stared at Pidgeotto with determination, ready to win this match.

"Totodile, use scratch!" Krys ordered and Totodile used his short, but muscular legs to propel him forward, ready to deliver a scratch attack upon his foe. Pidgeotto only flapped its wings and flew into the air, away from Totodile's scratch. Krys growled but quickly thought of another plan of action.

"Totodile, use Water Gun." She yelled and watched as the now familiar stream of water erupted from Totdile's jaws and hit Pidgeotto squarely. It was thrown back into a pillar were in landed with a thump on the floor. It soon recovered, lifting itself with its wings and shook its head before launching itself back into he air. Falkner frowned a bit, this trainer was good.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust." He issued his first command and watched as his pokemon created a gust of wind with its wings, propelling it towards Totodile. Totodile faced it head on and tried to cover its head with its claws, still taking some damage. Falkner smiled now while Krys frowned.

_I can't prolong this battle. Totodile has to finish this quickly before he gets his with more of those Gusts._ She thought and watched as Totodile was released from that Gust. Instantly she issued his next attack.

"Use another Water Gun, then when it falls use your scratch!" Totodile nodded in confirmation and opened his jaws for another water gun, again hitting Pidgeotto right in the chest. It fell once again and Totodile ran up to it, using its claws to inflict more damage.

Falkner scowled, why wasn't Pidgeotto getting up? Then it hit him, those water guns had dampened Pidgeotto's layer of down, making him twice as heavy and unable to move quickly. Totodile kept using scratch attack against the struggling Pidgeotto, but soon the outcome of the match was obvious.

Pidgeotto collapsed from exhaustion. It was tired from trying to lift its wet heavy self up and from Totodile's attacks. Falkner sighed and recalled his pokemon. He watched with his one visible eye at his challenger yelled in joy and picked up the Totodile that had defeated Pidgeotto before walking up to them.

"That really was an impressive battle. I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to defeat a few more Gyms with Totodile here." He contratulated Krys and gave a slight bow of respect, one that Krys returned.

"You were a tough opponent Falkner." She said in response, her Totodile nodded and gave a quiet growl of agreement. Falkner laughed and took a small glinting object from his pocket, putting it in Krys' hand.

"As proof that you have defeated me in a fair battle, here is your Zephyr Badge." He said as Krys looked at the golden badge in her hand. With a yell she punched the air, happy she had won her first badge.

"I wish you luck on your journey." He finally said and walked away. Krys smiled and put away her badge before picking up Totodile.

"You were great buddy. Seline and Pyre better watch out the next time they see us." She said and laughed as a fire of determination sparked in Totodile's eyes. He gave a few punches to the air, trying to imitate a fighting pokemon, showing it would be totally prepared for that next time.

"But for now, we're done here in Violet City. I should restock on some items and then we should move on to Azalea Town if I remember correctly." She mused and frowned when her Totodile mumbled something.

"Of course I remember the way we're suppose to go!" She growled and dropped Totodile onto the floor. Totodile glared mockingly at her and let loose his Water Gun at her. She glared back at him, dripping wet before they both burst into laughter.

Sadly, Totodile's laughter was cut short, due to Krys hitting him on the head, knocking him out.

"You didn't have to get me wet you know! Now we have to go back to the Pokemon Center and stay there while my clothes dry and you heal!" She yelled at her pokemon's unconscious form and recalled him into his pokeball. With a huff, she left the Gym and stomped her way back to the pokemon center.

"Hey...Nurse Joy?"

* * *

**Maya-ma**: Eh, what can I say. R&R please. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys looked at Growlithe, Gastly and Totodile. All three of her pokemon, despite their elemental differences, seemed to get along pretty well. She couldn't have hoped for anything else. 

The four of them had stopped for a rest on Route 30 on their way to Azalea Town. They'd left Violet City early in the morning, after having to wait on Totodile and Krys' clothes.

Krys had made some rice balls, and knowing how Gastly just loved them, she made quite a few. Gastly had already finished all of his and was trying to get Growlithe or Totodile to give him some, something the other two pokemon weren't gonna do, Krys as well.

"Hey! You're a trainer aren't you!" Krys heard someone yell and she looked up to see a young kid pointing at her. She resisted the urge to say something sarcastic, feeling it was obvious that she was a trainer. Why else would Totodile, Gastly and Growlithe stay with her.

"Well...yeah." She said. The boy grinned and pulled out a pokeball. Krys grinned, hoping this would be fun. She stood up, forgetting her food and called out Gastly.

The young boy threw out the pokeball and let out a dark blue bat like pokemon. Krys frowned, it was a Zubat.

Krys wasn't the kind of person who hated any kind of pokemon. But some people just had fears. Some people feared bug pokemon, some feared water pokemon, Krys...she feared Zubat.

"Gastly! Lets end this quickly and use your Nightshade!" Krys ordered while trying to hide a shiver. Gastly looked at his trainer for a split second, having caught a sent of fear from Krys, but turned back to his opponent. From his mouth erupted a black ray that seemed to be outlined in dark red, hitting the Zubat.

The enemy Zubat stumbled and seemed to take a good hit, it flapped its wings harder and faster as if struggling to keep up. Gastly stuck his tongue out at it, trying to taunt it while the two pokemon waited for their next commands.

Totodile and Growlithe watched the battle from the sidelines, eating their rice balls.

"Zubat use Leech Life and follow that up with Supersonic!" The young boy said and Krys watched as a green light enveloped Gastly, before the light flew off him and onto the Zubat.

'Gast!' He yelled in pain at having some of his life force stolen. Zubat seemed to have recovered a bit and opened its mouth, emitting an ear splitting shriek. Everyone but Zubat and the young boy winced.

Gastly closed his eyes in pain, when he opened them, his eyes looked unfocused.

Krys slowly removed her hands from her ears and frowned. That had hurt! Totodile and Growlithe were shaking their heads, trying to rid themselves of the ringing in their ears.

"Gastly, use Lick attack and then Nightshade again." Krys ordered, her ears still ringing. She wanted to get rid of that Zubat, before it commenced another attack like that.

Gastly stuck out his tongue...and hit himself with it. Krys looked at him stunned. Why did Gastly attack himself!

"Ha! I guess Zubat confused your Gastly!" The young trainer gloated. Krys frowned and looked at Gastly concerned.

"Hey Gastly, do you think you can keep going? I can switch you out for Totodile or Growlithe if you want." Krys asked him. Gastly seemed to shake his head.

'Gast Gastly Gas Gast Gastly!' He said, determined. He was going to beat this Zubat! Krys smiled and nodded at at him.

"Alright, try to shake that confusion off and use Nightshade!" She yelled and pointed towards the Zubat. Gastly bobbed up and down, blinking his eyes rapidly as if trying to clear his sight. He opened his mouth, Krys was behind him hoping that the attack would come out right, and let loose a black ray from his mouth.

A black ray that kept going straight.

A black ray that connected with Zubat.

A black ray that won the match.

A black ray that made Gastly glow white.

Krys watched in amazement as Gastly completely turned white. His entire shape seemed to change and molded into something completely different. Slowly the glow faded, revealing a different pokemon there. It was a darker shade of purple than Gastly had been, and had something else Gastly didn't: hands.

'Haunt Haunter Haunt Haunt!' The evolved Gastly cackled and floated up to Krys. Krys grinned at it and pulled out her pokedex, pointing it at him.

_Haunter, the ghost pokemon._

_Not much is known about this elusive pokemon, because of its ability to slip through solid objects. Some people claim it may be from a different dimension._

Krys laughed at that and looked back up to her mischievously grinning Haunter. The young boy that challenged them had already taken his Zubat and left. Totodile and Growlithe ran up to them and jumped up, trying to get Haunter to play with them.

"Heh, you evolved. Not bad." Krys said and admired her ghost pokemon as he circled her.

"I bet you're much stronger now. There's no way we could possibly loose at the next Gym." She said and watched as Haunter left her and began to chase Totodile around with Growlithe laughing at the blue pokemon.

"Come on you guys. Lets pack up and get to that pokemon center Nurse Joy told us about." Krys said and went to pick up her food she'd left behind. She picked it up and was trying to decide what to do with it, when a pair of sharp looking purple hands reached and grabbed her rice balls.

She watched with her mouth open as the two hands floated towards Haunter and he swallowed her food.

Again!

'Haunter Haunt Haunt Haunt!' He laughed and liked his clawed hands. Krys scowled and clenched her fist. Her face was showing that of anger.

"HAUNTER!" She yelled and after quickly scooping up her backpack, she ran after her ghost, Totodile and Growlithe behind her.

"I swear! When I get my hands on you Haunter!"

* * *

**Maya-ma**: Eh...This chapter kinda sucked in my opinion. I didn't really feel like writing today, but I wanted to have Gastly evolve. So I decided to put in that annoying kid on Rt. 30 with the Zubat. Eh, R&R please. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys sighed and turned over in her bed. Her black hair falling over her blue eyes, blue eyes that were clouded with boredom. 

She stared at the three lone pokeballs on the dresser next to her bed and closed her eyes. Gastly had evolved into Haunter, but was still his mischievous self. Totodile had yet to evolve, and she doubted she wanted him to. Growlithe wouldn't evolved until a Fire Stone was used.

She frowned. Would she want them to evolve? Sure, they would get much stronger, but would they keep their personalities? Haunter had, but would Totodile and Growlithe?

She sighed again, it wasn't the time to think about that! They needed to get to Azalea Town. Krys wasn't a planner, she was more of a see were this goes kind of person.

With a huff, she pulled herself out of bed and got out of her pajamas.

The four of them had gotten to this pokemon center located between Violet City and Azalea Town, late at night. It would have been stupid of them to have continued on to Azalea, so they decided to stay in the center.

She looked through her bag and pulled out some clothes. A long dark blue tank top with the same white short sleeved sweater over, and some jeans. She slipped on her sneakers and slung the bag over her head.

Krys reached over and took her pokeballs in her hands. She grinned and then attached them to her belt before heading out.

"Ah! Krys! You're leaving so soon?" Nurse Joy had caught Krys on her way out the door. Krys turned around and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. We really should hurry and get to Azalea Town for our next badge." Krys explained to the kind Nurse. Nurse Joy smiled and seemed to hesitate for a second before she sighed. Krys raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you please take something with you for the Nurse in Azalea Town? I'd love to take it myself, but I can't leave the center unattended." Nurse Joy said and looked at Krys pleadingly.

Inside, Krys was debating whether or not to accept this request. Whatever it was, it might slow her down. But, in any case, she still had to stop by the pokemon center in Azalea. So...

"Um...Sure?" Krys said. Nurse Joy had a look of gratitude and led Krys to a room in the back, away from the general public. Krys was amazed. Rows upon rows of pokeballs lined the shelves. There weren't only ordinary pokeballs, but also the blue and red Great balls, the black and gold Ultra balls, and some other custom made ones.

"I'd like you to take this to my sister-in-law Krys." Nurse Joy said and held out an ugly looking pokemon egg. It was a muddy green color with mustard yellow triangles all around it. Krys took the offered egg and looked at it with a slight distaste. Nurse Joy noticed this and gave a small giggle.

"I know its not the most attractive thing you've ever seen, but please take good care of it." Nurse Joy said. Krys stuck out her tongue in thought. She looked up to the Nurse and laughed.

"Of course. I'll make sure it gets there 100 safe!" Krys said and Nurse Joy smiled. They both walked back outside and Krys was led to the door. Nurse Joy thanked her again.

"Eh, its no problem. I'm gonna have to stop at Azalea's Pokemon Center anyways, might as well drop this off too." She sighed and walked out.

It was a nice morning. The Pidgey and Spearow were out hunting for grubs, and she could hear the calls coming from some faraway flocks of Mareep.

Krys smiled and looked down at the egg in her hands. Sure, it was ugly, but there was still a pokemon inside. She held it up to her eye and seemed to try to look through it. She frowned and lowered it again. She probably wouldn't know what kind of pokemon it was, unless it hatched before she reached the pokemon center.

Krys sighed and looked up. The sky was such a clear blue, a few white clouds here and there, showing today was going to be a warm sunny day. She hated warm days. They were so uncomfortable. Luckily, they were going to go through a cave!

_How awesome! The temperature inside a cave never changes! So its bound to be cool in there!_ She thought to herself, extremely excited. This would be her first, unsupervised, time in a cave!

She held the egg closer to her chest as she arrived at the cave she had been excited to enter. Now...she wanted another way to Azalea.

Zubat were hanging upside down on the cave's entrance, making her hesitant to go in. She heard a slight fluttering behind her and turned around, hoping with all her heart it was a Pidgey! She'd be happy if if was even a Spearow!

Her face fell and turned to one of shock as she stared at a curious Zubat. It flapped it wings, trying to get a good look at her despite its lack of eyes.

'Zu?' It said, driving Krys off the brink. Krys gave a shriek and ran inside the cave. The Zubat stayed there.

'Zu?' It asked again, wondering why the human had taken off.

"Thats not a way to greet someone!" An echo could be heard coming from inside the cave.

* * *

**Maya-ma**: Heh...sorry for the late update. Computer decided to get an attitude with me yesterday and wouldn't be nice. But here's chapter 9! R&R please! Ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys clutched the ugly egg close to her chest. She really disliked Union Cave (She'd asked a hiker she had defeated a ways back the name of the cave). It wasn't that it was cold or dark. It was those blasted Zubat, especially that one that kept following her. 

She groaned and hid behind a large stalagmite, when she heard a flapping sound. Krys closed her blue eyes and hugged the egg closer.

The thought that it might break quickly crossed her mind, but hearing that bat like pokemon flutter by made her forget that.

When she was positive the Zubat had gone by, she walked out from behind the stalagmite and let out a sigh.

She briefly wondered if she should bring out Growlithe to take on the Zubat, but there were also rock pokemon around. Totodile would be a better idea...

She saw a light ahead and held back a yell of relief. The end of Union Cave was up ahead! She adjusted her grip on the egg and started to run out...only to run into someone.

"Oh man. Hey are you okay?" A boy's voice asked. Krys groaned and quickly held the egg up to make sure it was okay. She sighed in relief and looked up.

A boy her age with messy black hair that fell over light green eyes stood in front of her. He had a pair of glasses over his eyes, but that only made him seem intellectual. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white 'IV' on the front and casual jeans.

"Oh...um...yeah." Krys said and mentally cursed herself for getting tongue tied. He laughed and helped her up. Krys shifted the egg onto one hand and brushed off some dirt from her behind. The boy laughed lightly, making Krys glare.

"I'm sorry, you just...it looked funny. Especially with that egg." He said and held his hand up for defense. Krys huffed and looked down at the egg. The color was still the same, a horrible green with yellow triangles.

"I'm Takuto Gantetsu." He said and held out his hand. Krys looked at him for a few seconds before laughing. She shook Takuto's hand and smiled.

"I'm Krystal Feld, call me Krys though." She said as she let go of his hand. Krys froze, making Takuto look at her funny.

There it was. She heard it. That Zubat was coming back! Krys yelped and hid behind Takuto, peeking over his shoulder. He tried to turn back and ask her what that was for, but she held on to his shoulders, keeping him from turning around.

Takuto sighed and wondered what the hell was making her like that. His question was answered when he saw a Zubat fly up to them. He looked at the Zubat and shook his head.

_So she was afraid of Zubat, eh? That isn't good._ He thought to himself and glared at the curious Zubat.

"Go away unless you want to battle." Takuto said and watched as the Zubat seemed to think it over. After a few seconds the Zubat let out a miffed screech and flew off.

Krys looked on at this and was glad. That Zubat was gone!

"Takuto! Thanks so much!" She yelled and gave him a hug from behind. Takuto was startled and let out a yell, but his cheeks turned pink. He dislodged her arms from his neck and gave a fake cough, trying to cover that up.

Takuto turned around and looked a the girl he'd just met, a bit surprised the egg wasn't at all harmed during that hug she gave him.

"I take it from those pokeballs on your belt, that your a trainer?" He asked her, his green eyes catching a glimpse of the red and white devices. She grinned and nodded.

"You know you could have just battled that Zubat. It would've left you alone after that." He said and sighed. Krys' grin fell and she gave a depressed groan.

"I know. But there were a lot of Hiker's in there, my pokemon are too tired to take on random battles." She said, defending herself. Takuto closed his eyes, and nodded.

That was true. Random battles were too common, especially while traveling in a cave. Add to that all of those annoying Hiker's that always challenge one. A complete party of pokemon would be exhausted after leaving the cave.

"Well, good news is that you're not to far from Azalea, thought its still quite a walk. I doubt you'd get there before nightfall." Takuto said and crossed his arms.

Krys sighed. Had the walk through Union Cave taken that long? They'd left really early in the morning. Running and hiding from that Zubat must have taken a lot of time, also those battles with the Hikers.

Takuto stood there with his arms crossed. He was amused, simply looking at her wide array of expressions was funny. He held back a laugh, not wanting her to glare at him again.

"If you want, you can stay with me and my pokemon tonight. Our campsite is just outside of the cave." He offered. Krys stopped thinking to herself and looked up.

"If you already went through Union Cave, why'd you come back in?" She asked him, slightly suspicious, though with no real reason as to why. Takuto gave a laugh and held his hands out in front of him, as if to defend himself from her.

"I heard yells coming from the cave." He said. Krys' face dropped and her cheeks turned red. That would've been her.

"If you don't mind, I'm sure my pokemon want to rest." Krys said, readjusting the egg and accepted his offer. Takuto nodded and led Krys out of Union Cave, without any Zubat interrupting. Takuto's campsite wasn't far, like he'd said.

A pile of wood was in the center, ready to become a warm fire. A sleeping bag was rolled up and set off to the side, along with a green backpack. This was the first time Krys was camping out. She'd been staying at the Pokemon centers all this time.

She stood at the edge of the small clearing holding the egg tightly to her chest and watched as Takuto went to his backpack. He took out four pokeballs and released his pokemon.

The first out was a a short yellow pokemon with horns like AC plugs and black stripes. A black lightning bolt shaped symbol was on its chest. The yellow pokemon punched the air, making Krys giggle.

Next was another small yellow pokemon with black tipped, triangle shaped ears, a black tail and collar, with two pink cheeks. This pokemon quickly went to Takuto and scrambled up to his shoulder, making Krys smile.

Next was a sheep like pokemon with cream colored wool and striped horns with a similarly colored tail ending with a yellow orb. This one instantly layed down and fell asleep.

The last one was a brown furred bear like pokemon with a yellow crescent on its forehead. This one also fell asleep, nestling itself in the cream colored wool of the pokemon before it.

Krys laughed but was interrupted by Takuto.

"Elekid, use Fire Punch on the wood to start a fire please." He asked, his pokemon obliged. Krys watched in wonder as the small pokemon's fist was engulfed in flames. It punched the firewood, instantly starting it, and the fire around its fist disappeared.

Krys was impressed.

"That was really cool. You're Elekid seems very strong." She said and walked over. She kneeled in front of Elekid, who was now rubbing the back of its head. Takuto smiled and scratched the head of the pokemon that had climbed up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, but he's still a baby. He'll be much stronger when he evolved into Electabuzz." He said and watched as Elekid cheered. Elekid was anxious to evolve.

"Um...you don't mind if I let my pokemon out, do you?" She asked him. Takuto looked at her slightly surprised.

"Go ahead. I'm sure they want to come out and stretch." Krys nodded and smiled. She set the egg down on the ground, next to her bag, and released her own pokemon.

Growlithe was sleeping, and didn't even bother to open her eyes, she just kept on sleeping. Totodile was as chipper as ever, along with Haunter. Those two instantly saw Takuto and this pokemon. Totodile lept over to Krys and Elekid while Haunter when to Takuto and his small pokemon.

"Cool pokemon. They seem strong as well." He said and watched as Haunter circled around him. Her pokemon, the two that were awake anyways, instantly cheered and decided they liked him.

"Yeah, they're strong. But they're easily distracted." She said, and as if to prove her point, Totodile and Haunter switched. Totodile went up and started to run around Takuto, joined by the small pokemon that was previously on his shoulder while Haunter started to poke Elekid. Takuto laughed and shook his head.

"I can sorta tell."

* * *

**Maya-ma**: Whoa..chapter 10! R&R if you would. Krys has a new friend, and he helped her get rid of that stalker Zubat! So, next chapter tomorrow! Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Krys slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched, trying to wake herself up completely. She looked to the other side of the campsite and giggled.

Takuto was still in his sleeping bag, but with Teddiursa, Pichu, and Elekid on top of him. His Mareep could be seen behind him, still sleeping. The sight was funny to Krys, but then she remembered her own pokemon.

She looked around the campsite, wondering were they were and finally saw the three of them behind her. Growlithe was just waking up herself, Totodile and Haunter were still sleeping back to back. Krys smiled.

"Thats right, the egg." She whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. Everyone, including herself, had gone to sleep really late. Krys crawled out of her sleeping bag and went to were she'd left it last night.

Only to find...it wasn't there!

"Dammit! Were is it!" She yelled, forgetting about those sleeping and began to look around.

Takuto and his pokemon woke up with a start, only to see Krys running around, peering into nearby bushed. He rubbed his sleepy green eyes and yawned.

"Hey. What's wrong Krys?" He asked as he stretched and moved his pokemon off him. Krys paused for a second after she had emptied out her bag. She looked at him frantically.

"The egg I was suppose to deliver to Nurse Joy in Azalea! Its gone!" She yelled and then continued her search. That seemed to wake Takuto up completely. He jumped out of his own sleeping bag.

"Um...maybe it hatched?" He asked after seeing no sign of the egg near his things. Krys shook her head.

"Nurse Joy told me it wasn't anywhere near hatching. There's no way it could have hatched." She said and fell to the ground, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh whoop de freakin' do. This is just great. A delivery job, and I manage to screw that up!" Krys growled, Takuto frowned lightly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come on. Don't worry, I'll help you look for it. If it was stolen, there's no way they perp could have gotten far away, especially during the night." Takuto said as he watched their pokemon go up to them. Krys' pokemon came up and positioned themselves closely around her, as well as Takuto's pokemon.

"Thanks Takuto." Krys said and looked up, her blue eyes shining with tears. He smiled at her and helped her up.

"No prob. Now, we've got to hurry up and catch up with the perp." He said, Krys nodded in agreement. Both of them quickly packed up and started heading back down Rt. 30 after recalling their pokemon.

"Hey Takuto, whats that place?" Krys said and pointed to a cave-like entrance. Takuto turned his head to look at what she was pointing at, and instantly grabbed her and jumped behind a large tree.

"Taku-" She started to yell out but his hand covered her mouth. She turned to glare at him, but his attention was somewhere else.

"Whats gotten into you Takuto?" Krys whispered to him. Takuto looked at her briefly and put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet, and then pointed straight ahead. Frowning, Krys followed were he pointed and held back a gasp.

Two men clothed in black were talking to each other at the entrance. One of them, was holding her pokemon egg. She strained to listen to their conversation.

"What the hell is this? Some stupid wild pokemon just came and dropped it on my head." One of the men said angrily. The other one sighed and crossed his arms.

"Its a pokemon egg you dunce. Now get inside and get rid of it. I don't want its mother after us." He said and the other man gulped and nodded. He went inside and Krys felt her insides churning.

How were they suppose to get inside and get the egg!

"So, now we know were your egg is. And now we're gonna go get it back." Takuto whispered to her. Krys smiled at him and nodded, her previous anger disappeared.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Maya-ma**: Yeah, short chapter I know. I do plan on making the next one much longer, so this one sorta had to be short-ish. But anyways, R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Krys looked at Takuto with admiration. In just a few minutes, he'd come up with a plan. She was sitting down in front of him, trying to find any flaws, but finding few if any.

"Man. I'd hate to battle you after you've had time to prepare." Krys whispered to Takuto. Takuto laughed gently, both of them talking in whispers as to not to alert the men in black.

"I could plan and plan all I wanted for whatever battle, but just one deviation from my plan and it all goes haywire." Takuto explained. Krys shook her head.

"Its still cool though. I've never had a plan. Its always leap and hope I land safely." She sighed and turned to look back at the entrance of the cave. Takuto laughed lightly again.

"Shit-ake Mushrooms! What is that old man doing!" Krys whispered furiously and narrowed her eyes. Takuto instantly followed her narrowed gaze and held back a gasp.

An elderly man had brazenly walked up to the man in black. Something the shady guy didn't like. Krys strained her ears, trying to hear what was said, but this time they were too far away.

"Uncle..." She heard Takuto whisper and turned to look at him with wide eyes. Takuto was too immersed with looking at the old man, now known as his uncle, to notice Krys' look.

_Uncle! What? Does heroism run in the family!_ Krys thought to herself and forced herself to look back at the two men.

Takuto's uncle pulled out a pokeball, instantly startling the shady guy and made him fall backwards. His uncle frowned, and quickly walked in after the fallen man.

Takuto instantly walked out from behind the tree they were hiding, followed by Krys.

"What? Why is your Uncle here?" Krys said, not bothering to lower her voice. Takuto frowned and seemed to think for a moment before his eyes widened.

"There's been a rumor that all the Slowpoke from Azalea Town have disappeared into Slowpoke Well. He must have come to check it out." He growled. Krys looked back at the cave-like entrance and frowned as well.

"Well, thats one more reason to go in. I guess your plan isn't gonna work now, huh?" She joked, trying to make light of he situation. Takuto looked at her surprised and nodded.

"Right. We'll fight our way in if we have to." He agreed and both of them walked to the entrance. They stood cautiously, one on each side, and peered in looking for anything that might stop them. Their eyes met and Takuto quickly directed for them to go in with his head. Krys nodded and they both went in.

It was slightly surprising for them. There wasn't anything there. It was just like Union Cave, minus the Zubat (Krys noted) and much more water (Takuto noted).

Takuto held Krys' shoulder, stopping her for going forward as he spotted something up ahead. She looked at him confused, but then followed his gaze. She let her eyes adjust to the lack of sunlight and tried to get a closer look at the bundle in front of them. Krys gasped and ran forward.

It was Takuto's Uncle.

"Takuto!" She yelled and ran out of his grasp and to the aid of his uncle. Takuto followed close behind.

"Hey, sir. Are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled beside the fallen man. The man looked at her in surprise, and his mouth dropped when he saw Takuto standing right behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine young lady. I came down here to investigate the Slowpoke disappearances, but accidentally fell and landed on my back. I don't think I can go on though..." He said. Takuto kneeled by him as well.

"Just stay here. We'll go find out what's been going on Uncle Kurt." Takuto said. Kurt looked at him and nodded sharply. Krys frowned, what was going on between these two? Takuto and Krys stood up, and after leaving Takuto's Mareep to watch over him, left.

"What was up with that? I thought he'd be happy to see you." Krys asked him quietly as they peered around a corner. Takuto grunted and pressed his body against the wall, followed by Krys.

"Lets just say I'm sort of the black sheep of the family. I decided to become a trainer instead of following in Uncle's footsteps. His granddaughter, Millie, is a much better choice. But apparently, he hasn't gotten over that." Takuto explained making Krys frown.

"Hey! Just what are you brats doing here!" They heard someone yell behind them and walked out of the shadows. No point in hiding now that they were spotted.

They came face to face with two people in black, one guy and one girl. They both wore serious faces, but the girl seemed to have a smirk as she looked Takuto up and down.

"We're here to find out what's been happening to the Slowpoke. And to get something of ours, back." Takuto said coldly. The two people that stopped them smirked and pulled out two pokeballs.

"We'd like to see you try." They yelled in unison and released their pokemon. Krys held back a yell of frustration. One of them had a Zubat, while the other had the snake-like Ekans.

Takuto brought out two minimized pokeballs in between his fingers and threw them out. His Pichi and Elekid were brought out, ready to battle once they saw the Zubat and Ekans.

"Krys, you go ahead and find your egg. I'll be right behind you." He whispered to Krys. Krys looked at Takuto for a few seconds before nodding and running in the way there were originally headed. As she turned the corner, she vaguely heard Takuto giving his two electric pokemon commands.

Not long after she took off, she reached what seemed like the end. There were several dozen Slowpoke there, but what horrified Krys was that they were lacking tails.

_What brutal monster would dare..._

Her question was answered as a middle aged man jumped out in front of her and glared.

"How are you and what are you doing interrupting with Team Rocket?" He hissed. Krys opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the guy started talking again.

"I don't care. In the name of Team Rocket, I will eliminate you." He hissed and threw out a pokeball. A purple pokemon came out, barely visible gas surrounding it. Krys smirked.

_So he wants a battle? Then a battle he'll get!_ She thought and threw out her own pokemon, Totodile. The blue pokemon did a little dance before he went down on all fours, ready to attack or move.

"Koffing, use Poison Gas." The Team Rocket guy yelled and his pokemon opened his mouth, a horrible looking yellow has flew out and went towards Totodile. He saw this and quickly ran off to the side on all fours before running in circles around Koffing, effectively keeping out of the way of the gas.

Krys grinned. She hardly needed to tell Totodile he needed to dodge that, he was smart enough to figure that out on his own.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" She yelled and watched as Totodile came to a sudden halt, and unleashed the familiar torrent of water from his jaws. Koffing was hit right in the middle, making it yell out in pain as it smashed into one of the many stalactites.

The force of the Water Gun and the added injury from the pillar of stone was enough to knock out Koffing. Totodile stayed on all fours in front of Krys as they both glared at the man.

The man seemed to be turning red from anger as he recalled his poison pokemon and turned to Krys.

"You may have defeated Team Rocket here, but we'll make a triumphant comeback. I'm sure if you were to join us..." He trailed off and threw a small black object to the ground that engulfed him in black smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Krys took the time to look through the entire room, hoping to find the egg. Totodile helped. Krys thought it odd that Totodile was walking on all fours, but had little time to think about it as she searched for the missing egg.

"Hey, Krys! You found it yet?" She heard Takuto's voice behind her. With a mournful sigh she turned around and shook her head.

"No. Totodile hasn't seen it either." She said and opened her eyes, before her jaw nearly fell to the floor.

Takuto was acting as a crutch for his Uncle, who didn't seem annoyed at all. She guessed they had somehow gotten over their...pasts and Krys smiled at them.

'TOTO!' Krys heard and quickly ran over to Totodile's side. There he stood, pointing at the ugly egg. Krys never thought she'd be happy to see something so ugly. She ran to it and scooped it up in her arms. She quickly shifted her hold on it so it was cradled in one of her arms as she used the other to hug her Totodile.

"You're so AWSOME Totodile!" She yelled and then released her pokemon. Totodile rubbed the back of his head and Krys could see some redness around his cheek area.

"Well, now that Team Rockets' gone and you've found your egg, why don't we go to my house. You can all rest there." Kurt said and patted Takuto's head. Takuto's eye twitched, and Krys giggled. Apparently, Takuto didn't like that. Krys made a mental note of that.

"Lets go! This was tiring." She said between her laughter as she followed Takuto and Kurt.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Maya-ma**: Heya people, two updates in one day! Man I'm good. Chap 12! As its probably noticeable, the main reason the egg is even in the story, is to give Krys a reason to crash the Team Rocket hideout and save all those Slowpoke. But I added Takuto, just to help her out. I'm not completely sure if the egg should hatch and stay with Krys (or even what pokemon to hatch it into) or if she should just leave it with the Nurse Joy. shrugs Oh well, I hope to figure that out by tomorrow. R&R and Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Krys took a sip over her green tea. Takuto was tickling his cousin (Krys found out his cousin was named Lily) and Kurt was sitting across from her.

Krys had recalled Totodile and the ugly green egg was in her lap. There was no way she was going to let it out of her sight, especially after the journey she had to go through to get it back.

"So Krys, you've done Azalea Town a great service by freeing the Slowpoke from Team Rocket." Kurt said as he looked up at her. Takuto looked at them from the corner of his eye, but continued to play with with Lily. Krys looked up from the tea cup in her hands and smiled weakly.

"That wasn't my original intention though. I was focused more on getting this egg back. Thwarting Team Rocket...was a bonus." She said and after pointing towards the egg in her lap, she shrugged. Kurt blinked in slight surprise before giving a bark-like laugh.

"Whatever the cause was, the effect turned out better that what one would have expected." He laughed, Krys chuckled. The fact was true. Takuto had joined them by know, having sent Lily to play with one of the rescued Slowpoke.

"So Krys, what are you planning to do? Its pretty late, they Gym is closed until tomorrow and the Pokemon Center is most likely closed as well." Takuto inquired as he looked at her. Krys looked down at the egg in her lap and sighed.

It was true, their little adventure had taken some time, and by the time they had left the well, it was dark outside. There was no way she was going to be able to challenge the Gym leader, especially with Totodile so tired.

"I...don't know. I'll probably have to go check the pokemon center, but if that isn't open..." She trailed off, not really knowing WHAT she would do. Her blue eyes looked down at the ugly egg in her lap, so she didn't notice Kurt's look.

"Well Krys, you're more than welcome to stay here. You too Takuto. There's more than enough room here for both of you. Besides, what kind of a person would I be if I turned away to rising trainers?" Kurt said and crossed his arms.

Both Takuto and Krys looked at Kurt in surprise. Takuto's jaw nearly fell to the floor while Krys' eyes were as wide as saucers. Slamming his hands on the table, Takuto lifted himself up a little.

"So, you've finally given up that grudge you've held against me for choosing to become a trainer?" He asked, his green eyes shining with hope. Krys looked at Kurt expectantly, Kurt only closed his eyes.

"Of course not. Thats a disappointment that will never go away," He started. Takuto couldn't have fallen any lower. Kurt opened his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

"But the least I could do, is help you achieve your goal, as best as I can." Kurt continued. Krys covered her mouth, trying to cover up a giggle as Takuto rose and looked at his Uncle with stars in his eyes. Kurt looked away and 'humphed', making Krys want to bust out laughing. She could tell those two were related, something about their attitudes just seemed so...alike.

"I really appreciate that...um...Mr...um..." Krys stammered, trying to find the right title to give the man. Kurt laughed and ignored his still elated nephew.

"Just Kurt is fine. And you're quite welcome. Why don't you go out for a while? It'll take a little while to get a room ready." He said, hinting at something. Krys caught on immediately and nodded.

"...Sure...Kurt? I need to check up on Growlithe, Haunter and Totodile." She said as she got up and adjusted the egg in her arms.

Krys knew that Kurt wanted to talk alone with Takuto, for whatever reason. It didn't involve her, and she didn't want to get involved. So she went out to the backyard, and found Lily trying to get the inactive Slowpoke to play with her.

"Slowpoke? Come on...please play with me? Please? With a berry on top?" She asked, pleaded and bribed, but Slowpoke only blinked slowly. Lily sighed and Krys could see her hang her head.

"Lily? Hey, is it okay if I join you?" Krys asked from behind the smaller girl. Lily looked up quickly and became shy. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked down.

"Um...sure." Lily said quietly. Krys smiled and sat down in front of the girl. Taking a quick look at Krys, Lily seemed to gather courage by each passing second.

"Um...you're a pokemon trainer...right?" Lily asked. Krys smiled wider and nodded her head. This seemed to urge Lily on, something she gladly continued.

"Can...can I...Caniseeyourpokemon?" She finally blurted out. Krys' smile fell a bit, trying to understand what the girl had said. Finally getting it, she laughed and pulled out her thee pokeballs and released her pokemon.

Lily gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Growlithe instantly took a liking to her and crouched down at Lily's feet, wagging her cream colored tail cutely. Totodile, still on all fours, stayed closer to Krys but still seemed to get near Lily with each passing second. Haunter...well Haunter instantly began to poke the forgotten Slowpoke.

"Wow! Your pokemon are so cool Krys!" Lily nearly yelled out and began to pet Growlithe, soon to be joined by Totodile. Krys laughed and placed her chin in her hands, and placed her elbows on her knees.

"Eh. Better that Takuto's?" Krys asked, playing around with the girl. Lily looked down and blushed.

"Ta-to's pokemon are great, but I never really got to see them because of the fight Ta-to and Grampa had. But yours are so different that Ta-to's." She whispered, not wanting to say something back about Takuto.

Krys smiled and shook her head. The egg in her lap shifted for about a slit second, but Krys shrugged it off and though that it must have moved by accident.

"I can understand that. My brother, his name is Gold, has a Quilava. I don't know if it has evolved, but its really friendly if a bit forgetful. But still, since Gold travels a lot, I don't really get to see him or his pokemon. But I'm sure they're really cool!." Krys said.

Lily nodded and continued to play with Growlithe and Totodile, while Haunter continued to taunt the unresponsive Slowpoke.

"Krys! Lily! Come on in you two!" They both heard Takuto yell from behind them. Lily and Krys turned around and nodded. Lily said a quick goodbye to Krys' pokemon and ran inside. Krys laughed and gave her pokemon a quick inspection before recalling them into their pokeballs for some rest.

"I'll be right there Ta-to!"

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Maya-ma**: Hehe...sorry for the slow update. School's started, and the first week is really hectic, giving me little time to work on the story. So, until I get back on my feet, updates will be slower. Gomen! But, I've decided to let Krys keep the pokemon that hatched from the egg, but I don't know what pokemon that'll be. I've narrowed it down to Dratini, Larvitar, Sneasel, Togepi (Probably not though, its pretty useless in my own opinion) Horsea or perhaps some Hoenn pokemon. Don't really know, but any of those pokemon work for my story. R&R please, and if you want, leave a vote as to which pokemon its should be, or e-mail it to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Krys sat down on a bench and looked down at the egg. Even though she'd only had it for a total of 2 days, she had grown attached to the ugly thing. She looked up at the clouds and sighed.

Krys had left Kurt's house early in the morning, only to wander around Azalea town until she went to the Pokemon center and returned the egg. Takuto and Lily were still asleep, so she decided not to wake them up and told Kurt (Who had been up long before she woke up) what she was going to do today.

"Man, why haven't I gone to get rid of this ugly thing?" She asked herself as she gaze looked back down at it. She took it in her hands and lifted it up, trying to peer inside, but to no avail. There was no telling what the pokemon inside was, until it hatched.

"Okay, so I can't see in. I wonder if you can see out?" She asked no one in particular. She somewhat expected a response, but didn't get one. Krys shrugged and held the egg close to her chest again as she put her bag back on.

"Well, lets go. The center should be open by now. I'll have Totodile, Growlithe and Haunter healed and drop you off." Krys said as she began to walk forward. She paused for a few seconds.

"Is it healthy for me to be talking to an egg?" She vaguely asked herself before she shrugged, not really wanting to know, and continued walking.

Mornings in Azalea Town were...bland. It must have been around 6-7 am, and there were only about 2 other people besides Krys outside. Even the Slowpoke were still sleeping. Luckily, this allowed Krys to hurry on towards the pokemon center.

"Welcome to the pokemon center. You're out awfully early. Can I help you with..." The read headed nurse began, but stopped when she saw Krys and the egg. Nurse Joy smiled and laughed happily.

"Oh! You're Krys, no? My sister-in-law told me to expect you, though she wouldn't tell me why." Nurse Joy said from behind the counter. Krys chuckled.

"Yeah. She asked me to bring this to you." She said and placed the muddy green egg with the mustard yellow triangles on the counter between the two. Nurse Joy raised her hand and covered a gasp.

"Why would she send me that?" She wondered quietly, Krys shrugged.

"I don't have any room to take care of an egg, much less the pokemon that'll hatch from it. Even, less depending on the pokemon that hatches. The Chansey are all too busy with patients, and I am too. I have no time to take care of that. Oh, what am I going to do?" She said and buried her head in her hands. Krys frowned.

For a while Krys simply watched Nurse Joy as she tried to figure out some solution. Fortunately for them, the egg itself seemed to decide.

A glow covered the egg as both Krys and Nurse Joy looked on in surprise. Krys' blue eyes widened, as the egg began to shift and change shape, and the baby pokemon emerged.

The first thing that was visible was the jet black fur that covered it and the two golden ovals, one on its forehead and the other on its chest. Three pink leaf shaped tails could be seen poking out from behind it and one acting as an ear. Two small silver colored paws, that Krys somehow knew contained sharp claws and would someday become a menacing sight, were brought up and the newborn pokemon rubbed its eyes.

'Sneez Sneasel Sneez' The baby whimpered as it looked up, right into Krys' eyes. Red and blue met, one timid and the other confused. Krys blinked as the baby smiled and cheered, throwing its paws up in the air. Nurse Joy covered her mouth, holding something back.

"Um..." Was Krys' intelligent word and she reached for her pokedex.

_Sneasel the sneaky pokemon_

_Sneasel's paws conceal sharp claws, that even as a child are not to be taken lightly. If attacked, it suddenly extends its claws and startles the enemy._

'Sneez Sneasel!' Sneasel cheered and jumped forward, onto Krys' face. Krys let out a startled yell and tried to pry off the pokemon that was hugging her face.

"Nurse Joy! Help me!" She yelled and heard the muffled steps that, she hoped, came from Nurse Joy. Eventually after a few minutes of struggling, they managed to get the baby Sneasel off Krys' face. Krys held it, but at arms length and Nurse Joy leaned against the counter, looking at them.

"Well Krys. I suppose your Sneasel's mommy. You were the first thing it saw, so its natural that it would think that." Nurse Joy said, trying to hold back a giggle. Krys' face was hilarious, she was bewildered.

"But...but...but..." Krys tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Nurse Joy looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my! I'm going to be late. Krys, I've got to go. I wish you luck with Sneasel, and stop by anytime." She said before running through a side door nearby. Krys blinked, Nurse Joy hadn't given her time to respond.

"Hey! Wait! I'm too young to be a mother!"

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Maya-ma:** Hehe. I decided! And Krys has a new pokemon, Sneasel! Ta-da! R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Krys sat down on a bench, looking on as her pokemon played with each other. Growlithe, Haunter and Totodile were all interested in their newest comrade and had been spending most of the morning with Sneasel.

Krys had been able to get some more information about Sneasel from Nurse Joy and the pokedex. Apparently, it was an Ice/Dark combo. This one happened to be female and was actually bigger than the average Sneasel, despite it being a baby.

"Man. Why does stuff happen to me? I must have the shittiest luck ever! I wasn't hoping on getting another pokemon for a while, much less a baby one." She sighed and placed her chin in her hand. Her blue eyes looked on, watching as Haunter poked Sneasel from above and laughed as the baby pokemon jumped up and tried to get him.

"Well, I guess I should make the best of it. There's no way I could possibly get rid of Sneasel, even less of a chance now that she thinks I'm her mom." Krys murmured and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes a few seconds later, and leaned back against the bench, looking at the passing clouds.

'Sneeze? Sneasel Sneeze!' She heard, but felt Sneasel jump on her lap and hug her neck.

'Haunt? Haunt Haunter Haunt!' Haunter followed and floated above her head. At the same time she felt Growlithe and Totodile jump on the bench, one on each side.

'Toto! Dile To Dile!'

'Growl Ithe Growlithe.'

Krys laughed and hugged Sneasel. She looked down at her enthusiastic pokemon.

"So, I guess you're all done with the introductions?" She asked and laughed when they all nodded in unison.

"Okay. Think you guys are ready to take on the Gym Leader here?" Krys asked, this time talking to Haunter, Growlithe and Totodile. Again, those three nodded together, making Krys smile.

'Sneeze?' She asked while tapping Krys gently on the shoulder. Krys looked down at Sneasel.

"I would rather you don't battle right now. You don't have battle experience and I don't want you to get hurt." She told Sneasel. Sneasel seemed to think it over before she nodded.

"Great. I believe we're ready to get out second badge!" Krys cheered, her pokemon joined her. They all stood up and she recalled them all into their pokeballs, but kept Sneasel in her arms.

Nurse Joy had told her to leave Sneasel out for a while, having Sneasel get use to and start to trust Krys before she was put into a pokeball.

It didn't' take long for Krys to find Azalea Town's Gym. Like Violet's, Azalea's was in the center of town. It was about noon, and there were a few more people out, but not enough for Krys' taste. It still seemed so bland and bare to her. Even though she came from a small town herself, she was use to seeing people up and about by this time.

Krys walked into the Gym, only to be assaulted by some bug pokemon. Krys gave the Kakuna that hung in front of her a dry look.

"Welcome challenger! I'm Bugsy, Azalea Town's Gym Leader." She heard. Krys narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at the figure that was walking towards her. If she didn't care about squishing some stray Weedle, she might have fallen over.

The boy, so much younger than her! He had long green hair and matching green eyes. He wore a simple green shirt with a white collar and khaki shorts. He seemed to be about HALF her age!

_Geeze! Did I really wait too long to become a trainer?_ Krys mentally asked herself.

"Um...yeah. I'm Krys from New Bark Town. I'm here to get my second badge." She stated. Sneasel looked up from the floor. Krys had put her down before entering the Gym and was walking beside her.

'Sneeze?' She asked curiously, wondering why her 'mommy' had changed. Krys resisted the urge to laugh, and was sure she saw a smile appear on Bugsy's face.

"Ha! Very well. A 3 on 3 battle, is that okay with you?" He said and pulled out three pokeballs. The minimized versions were each placed in between his fingers. Krys smirked and pulled out three of her own pokeballs.

"I'm cool with that." She replied.

The next thing that happened surprised Krys. The dark Gym was instantly illuminated, showing that she was standing in front of a battle arena. Krys smirked and walked forward so she was standing in the box made for opposing trainers, Sneasel sat down beside her waiting to see the battle.

"Caterpie, go!" "Growlithe, go!" They both yelled in unison and threw out a pokeball. Growlithe was the first to come out.

She got into a battle position, close to the ground, ready to sprint or evade. Bugsy's pokemon came out after. A green and yellow bug with a light pink antennae on its forehead faced Growlithe.

"Caterpie! Use String Shot and then Tackle it!" Bugsy commanded his pokemon. Suddenly, before Krys could give Growlithe a command, Caterpie launched a white sticky looking string at her. Growlithe tried to dodge, but her front legs were caught and bound.

"Growlithe, use Leer and then Ember on the string, then another Ember on Caterpie." Krys commanded. Growlithe growled and narrowed her eyes, having them glow a blood red. Caterpie stopped dead, paralyzed by fear.

Growlithe took advantage of this and used a small ember on the string that bound her front legs together. As soon as that burned away, she unleashed a much stronger flame, launching it straight at Caterpie.

Caterpie went down, and didn't get up. Bugsy frowned and recalled his pokemon.

"That was quite good. Fast thinking. But that won't help you with this!" He said and threw out his second pokeball. Krys' jaw nearly dropped to the ground in surprise. A light green pokemon came out. It looked at Growlithe with a dull gaze.

'Met a pod' The pokemon said slowly. Krys frowned. Was Bugsy not taking her seriously?

"Metapod! Use Tackle!" Bugsy commanded, and Krys was surprised again. Metapod were defense type pokemon, she'd never heard of one that could fight. Due to her confusion, she hesitated and Growlithe was hit directly. Growlithe was slid backwards at least a foot and coughed. Krys gasped and barely held herself from running over to her pokemon's aid.

"Nice Metapod. But its still a bug." Krys growled. She looked over at Growlithe, who was shaking her head, trying to get over the hard hit she received.

"Okay Growlithe, use Ember to toast that shell!" Krys yelled for the counterattack. Growlithe nodded and opened her jaws. A moderately sized fireball burst forth from her jaws and flew directly towards Metapod.

But Bugsy was prepared.

"Metapod, use Harden."

A light seemed to envelope Metapod just before the Ember hit it. Krys thought it was over and was preparing to recall Growlithe to give her a break, but as the fire subsided, Metapod was still there. Conscious, hurt, but not as much as it should have been.

"Bloody Harden. Growlithe, use Leer then Ember again." Krys yelled. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

For a moment, she wondered if Takuto was looking for her. But that thought was soon eliminated as Growlithe re-opened her eyes. They glowed a malicious red and Metapod seemed to shiver in fear. Instantly, without waiting for the Leer to subside, Growlithe unleashed another Ember.

"Another Harden Metapod." Bugsy cried. Metapod glowed at the last possible second, saving it from a KO. A low growl erupted from Krys' throat.

"Bloody Metapod and its Harden." She mumbled. Metapod was still hurt, and didn't seem like it could take much more.

"Lets end this! Use another Leer and then Ember again!" She yelled, frustrated. Growlithe growled as well, Krys' anger reflecting off of her. Growlithe's eyes glowed blood red again, lowing Metapod's defense and let loose another devastating Ember.

Bugsy, again, called for Metapod to use Harden. Again, Metapod glowed as the fireball engulfed it. But this time, the fire beat it. When the fire subsided, Metapod gave a weak cry, before it fell over.

"You're Growlithe's been trained well. But even it will have a hard time with this pokemon." Bugsy said as he recalled his fallen pokemon. Krys smiled weakly. Even though Growlithe was the one battling, it mental strain Krys was being put through was great.

"Your turn Scyther." Bugsy yelled and threw out his last pokemon. Krys pulled out her pokedex, wanting to record this pokemon.

_Scyther, the Quick Strike Blade is a Bug/Flying type_

_Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This pokemon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke._

Krys raised an eyebrow. They would have to be careful with this opponent.

"Okay, use Ember. Its super weak against fire." Krys yelled, knowing that Growlithe had the advantage. Growlithe growled and opened her jaws again, releasing another Ember.

The fireball was on course, ready to hit Scyther dead on, when...

"Use Agility, then Fury Cutter." Bugsy calmly commanded. Krys' jaw fell to the floor as Scyther literally disappeared from its previous spot. The only indication that showed it use to be there, was the scorch mark left by the Ember.

Scyther suddenly appeared behind Growlithe and swung one of its large scythes at her. Growlithe tried to dodge, but was still hit by Scyther.

"Again, Agility and Fury Cutter." Bugsy said. Scyther nodded and resumed its attack. Growlithe looked around wildly, trying to find out form were Scyther would come from. Krys looked around too, trying to help her pokemon.

In a few seconds, Growlithe was thrown to the side by Scyther's attack. Krys gasped and watched her pokemon struggle to get up.

"I bet you're wondering how a Bug pokemon could be inflicting so much damage on a fire type. Its the Fury Cutter. With each successful hit, it gets stronger." He said, trying to help her out. Krys looked up, confused, not getting how an attack could get stronger with each turn.

"Again Scyther." Bugsy called. Krys bit her lip as Scyther disappeared again. Growlithe managed to get up, though her legs were shaking violently and her breathing was ragged.

_She can't take another attack like that. One more and she's gone. I have to land a hit on Scyther before that happens..._ She thought, trying to desperately come up with a plan.

"Okay Growlithe, I know you're tired, but please hold on. At least land one hit on Scyther...An Ember...NOW!" She yelled. Scyther had stopped right in front of Growlithe, its scythe-like arms held up, ready to slash her. Growlithe opened her jaws and let loose an Ember. While it was not as strong as the previous fireballs, its was still effective.

Scyther quickly let its scythes slash Growlithe before it jumped back. A large black burn was right on Scyther's abdomen. It was burned, and Scyther winced in pain. Bugsy frowned and Growlithe was unable to keep herself up.

She quietly closed her eyes and fell over. Krys sighed and recalled Growlithe.

"Thanks. You did an awesome job. Take a nice long rest." She congratulated her fallen pokemon. Krys put Growlithe's pokeball away and pulled out her next pokemon.

"Your turn!" Krys yelled and threw the red and white ball. Out of it came out her strongest pokemon.

Totodile jumped, more like danced, as he appeared. Krys smiled faintly at her pokemon's antics. She saw Scyther wince when it tried to move.

_Good. Growlithe was able to give Scyther a nasty burn. This'll be good for Totodile. _She thought and smirked. Apparently, Bugsy thought the same thing because he was frowning.

"Scyther, use Agility and Fury Cutter." Bugsy said, a bit hesitantly. Scyther nodded and when it started to use Agility, it froze for a second, hurt by its burn. This was the perfect opportunity for Totodile.

"Great! Use Scratch." Krys yelled. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity. Totodile nodded and ran up to the frozen Scyther. Aiming right for the burn mark on its abdomen, Totodile aimed a sharp Scratch there.

Scyther howled in pain. It raised its scythe arms and brought them down.

"Use Rage!" Totodile nodded and closed its eyes. As soon as the scythe's hit him, a red glow covered Totodile. Scyther winced, the sudden movement causing pain on its already damaged body.

"Good, use another Scratch, then a Water Gun." Krys yelled, taking advantage of another perfect situation.

Totodile nodded and brought up his claws, powered up by his Rage, gave Scyther a sharp blow on the same spot as before. Scyther screamed in pain and as it swung down to hit Totodile again, a Water Gun hit its chest. Both pokemon were thrown away from each other, landing on different sides of the field.

Totodile landed on all fours and Scyther was thrown into a wall. Bugsy turned around quickly, looking at his shaken pokemon with concern.

"You did a great job Scyther. Thanks for trying your best." Bugsy said and sighed as he recalled his pokemon. Krys looked on in surprise.

They had won.

Growlithe took down Caterpie and Metapod. Growlithe severely injured Scyther.

Totodile defeated Scyther.

Sneasel cheered, and jumped up in down with glee. She ran up to her 'brother' Totodile and jumped on his back. She rested in between his pink spikes while Krys walked up to pick up Totodile up.

"Totodile! You were ama-" Krys started, but was cut off. Totodile started to glow brightly, forcing Sneasel to jump off him and run to Krys. She looked on in amazement as Totodile seemed to enlarge, both in length and width.

'Croc Croconaw!' He growled. Krys gaped and pulled out her pokedex.

_Croconaw, the Sharp Tooth pokemon._

_If a Croconaw were to loose a fang, a new one grows back. There are always 48 fangs in its mouth._

"How cool! You evolved!" Krys squealed and ran up to, now, Croconaw.

While he had lengthened out, both sideways and lengthwise, he also changed in other aspects. The pink spikes disappeared from his back and appeared only on the tip of his tail, like a club, and on the top of his head, like a crown. While he was still the same blue, light yellow had spread out from that previously small band and on his chest and seemed to create a toga-like design on his body. The bottom jaw was also the same light yellow.

"Congratulations on your win, Krys." Bugsy said while he walked up to her. Krys turned around to look a the younger Gym Leader. Sneasel had regained her curiosity and was jumping around Croconaw, how was strangely on all fours, looking at Krys.

"Thanks a lot. You were really tough." She said and smiled. Bugsy shook his head and held out his hand. Krys looked down at the glittering metal in his palm and grinned when she saw it was a badge.

"As proof of your victory, here is Azalea's Gym Badge." He said as Krys reached out and took it from him. She held it up and was mesmerized by the badge, liking the color it gave off as the light hit it. She quickly crouched down and showed the badge to Croconaw and Sneasel.

"Thanks a lot Croconaw. With your help, along with Growlithe, we were able to get our second badge!" She cheered. Croconaw closed his eyes and let out a happy growl. Sneasel jumped up and down.

"I'd also like you to have this..." Bugsy interrupted. Krys stood up quickly and turned to look down at him. He offered her a light green disk.

"This is a TM. Fury Cutter to be exact. Its a move I perfected myself. With each successive hit, the power increases." He explained. Krys nodded, seemingly getting the idea.

"Thanks a lot!" She said and carefully placed the disk with the TM and HM she had. With a final wave, Bugsy retreated to the back of his Gym, leaving Croconaw, Krys and Sneasel.

"We should go. I'll have Growlithe and you Croconaw healed at the pokemon center, before heading over to Goldenrod!" Krys cheered and was joined by her pokemon. She recalled Croconaw into his pokeball and picked up Sneasel.

Krys slowly walked out of the Gym, she was going over the battle that had just happened. Her pokemon were awesome, and tried their absolute best. They were bound to get to the top if they continued on like this. The shaded and squinted her eyes as she stepped out of the Gym, the light of the sun hitting her eyes directly.

"Hmm...Somehow, I know I'd find _you_ here." She heard a voice say.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Croconaw - LV 20 - ♂

Haunter - LV 18 - ♂

Growlithe - LV 18 - ♀

Sneasel - LV 5 - ♀

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Maya-ma**: Okay, another update! Yay! They've got their second badge and Totodile's evolved! They'll only spend a little more time in Azalea before moving on, and Takuto might go along with her. I thought I'd add a little stat show on Krys' pokemon so far. I might do the same for Takuto and Seline's pokmeon. So, until then, R&R and Ja Ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: As if I really needed to say this but...I (obviously) don't own pokemon! So...there!

* * *

Krys squinted and tried to get a better look at the person how was standing right in front of the sun. They had their hands in their pockets and she soon heard a chuckle.

"Don't do that. You look like an idiot." The person said, making Krys frown. She finally recognized the voice and she crossed her arms. Croconaw and Sneasel looked up, squinting as well due to the sun.

"You're such an evil heartless guy, you know that Gold?" Krys said defensively as she moved forward. While her eyes adjusted to the change of light she could hear her brother chuckling. Krys grinned before stepping forward and giving him a hug.

"Its great to see you too Krys." Gold answered chuckling. He then kneeled down and took a closer look at her recently evolved Croconaw and Sneasel. Sneasel, being still a baby, hid behind Krys' leg.

"I didn't expect to see you here Gold." Krys said, laughing at the antics of they baby pokemon. Gold looked up from his examination and smiled at her.

"I'm here on an errand for Professor Elm." He said. Krys stopped laughing and frowned a bit, waiting for her brother to elaborate.

"After you left, I got back a few hours later," He said and ignored Krys' outburst at how fast he traveled and continued, " When I got back, I found that someone got into the lab and stole a starter pokemon. So Professor Elm sent me to try and find the thief."

Krys crossed her arms and looked away.

"Do...you know yet who did it?" She asked. Her mind was going over to the extremely rude trainer she had been encountering.

"No. I don't have much information, other than the thief is a red-headed girl. That isn't exactly the most helpful of information, but its something." Gold said and shook his head.

"But anyways, I take it you defeated Bugsy?" Krys frowned for a second, knowing that he was intentionally changing the subject, but her victory was too good to pass up.

"Of course! I've got two badges already!" She grinned and did a thumbs up. Her two pokemon cheered from their positions below. Gold chuckled and stood up straight.

"Were did you get a Sneasel? They're pretty rare, and only live in cold areas." He asked. Krys laughed nervously and looked down at her Sneasel.

"On Rt.32, the Nurse Joy there asked me to deliver an egg to the Nurse Joy here. But the Nurse Joy here said she couldn't take care of an egg, so she asked me to take care of it. But then it hatched and I was the first person Sneasel saw, so Nurse Joy said it thought I was its mother. So now I've got a Sneasel." She said breathless. Gold raised his eyebrows, and for a moment there was silence, before he burst out laughing.

"Just like you to have that kind of luck" Gold said after his laughter calmed down a bit. Krys smiled and then it struck her.

"Hey! Just what kind of luck are you taking about!" She yelled. A few people around them stopped in their tracks to look at this little spat. Gold laughed nervously and waved slowly at the crowd. Everyone just shrugged and continued whatever they were doing.

"I...um...don't know?" Gold said, not wanting to deal with his sister's anger. Krys glared at him for a moment before she felt a pat on her leg. Croconaw was patting her leg assuringly.

'Croc O Croconaw' He said. Krys frowned at him too.

"You're not much help." She told her pokemon. Croconaw snickered into his paws, causing Krys to turn her glare to him. She quietly pulled out Croconaw's pokeball and recalled him.

"Really not much help." She muttered.

"Looks like Croconaw really likes you, its in their nature to be more reserved." Gold said. Krys turned to look at him, making him laugh nervously now.

"Uh...Forget about that luck comment. I've got to go anyways. So, I guess I'll see you later, and don't forget to call Mom." Gold said. Krys' earlier anger disappeared and her gaze softened. She quickly latched onto him and gave him a hug.

"Okay, I called Mom last night anyways. You better call me too, I know she gave you my pokegear number." Krys said as she let go of her brother. Gold smiled.

"Of course she did. Expect a call from me at any time!" He said and did a mock salute before walking into the Gym. Krys turned around and faced the door, wondering why her brother was going in there. She shrugged and looked down at Sneasel.

"Lets go back to Kurt's house, we left withouts saying anything. At least we can say goodbye before heading to...um..." She trailed off. Where were they heading to next.

"Okay, we'll ask them where we're heading to next and then say goodbye." She said and picked up her agreeing pokemon before going back to Kurt's house and to Takuto.

* * *

**Maya-ma**: Heh...--. Sorry for the _really_ late update. School's been tough and hasn't let me get on very much, so I've been writing the stories slowly. Sorry for the small chapter... Ja ne. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everybody. I want to thank all of you that have been reading my story Adamant as a Krystal. I'm sorry to say that this story will be going on a hiatus. I've lost inspiration to continue writing for this story. My other story, Emerald's Way will continue and I should be uploading a new chapter soon.


End file.
